Before the Journey
by katjajett
Summary: To destroy Voldemort and the Horcruxes Harry has to learn that the power the Dark Lord knows not is more then just the knowledge of love, but the ability to love others... and allow them to love you...Before they look for Horcruxeswas 'A Ripple in Time'
1. Chapter 1

**Summery:** Post HBP, HG & RH. To destroy Voldemort and the Horcruxes Harry has to learn that_ the power the Dark Lord knows not_ is more then just the knowledge of love, but the ability to love others... and allow them to love you. Traps, deaths, fighting, and unbreakable love.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything! Nothing! Zip! Zilch! Nil! Zero! It is based off of the books by JK Rowling, which is why it's called a **Fan** Fiction. I also used a few monsters based off of D&D (Dungeons & Dragons). If you're an old user of then you know the basic Mo-Jo. If you're new and you just happen to pick this first, I'm honored, please review after you read. If you don't want to, that's fine, send me a joke instead or something so I know it's been read.

A Ripple in Time

**Chapter 1: Ron Killed Harry's Aunt**

Three days ago everything changed for Harry Potter. Three days ago, Harry had finally accepted his destiny. Dumbledore was buried, he let go of his true love, and he had started to make plans to destroy the horcruxes. The life that he once held, he had let go. He was no longer going to go to Hogwarts, his only true home, nor was he going to let others try and protect him. As soon as he was seventeen, he would leave the Dursleys with his two best friends.

Currently, he was sitting on the train to King's Cross station. He was watching out the window, desperately trying to keep a certain red head young woman off his mind. He was mostly dressed in muggle attire. He was wearing dark blue jeans, tennis shoes, a grey shirt, a belt with three pouches, and of course his glasses. He did however wear some particular items that could not be found in any muggle shop. He was wearing a black dragon hide jacket that could easily be mistaken to a muggle as alligator skin. He bought this and two other for his friends, from Charlie Weasley. A watch that at first glance was like any muggle's watch, but was charmed to tell him the danger of his closet love ones. This he had asked Arthur Weasley to buy him from _Magically Touched Watches and Clocks_. In his belt pouches he, along with his two friends, carried one vile of Felix Felicis (otherwise known as _liquid luck_), one vile of Veritaserum (or _truth potion_), a miniature magical _The Unknown Arts of Death, Pain, and Blood_ volume one book two, and a Jack of Hearts portkey that would take them to St. Mungos. These items he had asked from Professor Slughorn, Nymphadora Tonks, and Remus Lupin who was currently staying at Number 12. Finally, in an inside pocket of his jacket, he had his wand.

His best mate, Ron Weasley, was sitting across from him. Ron was doing something he told Harry he would never do, show someone else his secretes of Wizard Chess. This other person in mind was Hermione Granger. Although she had forced Ron into making the pieces just walk off the board instead of bashing each other apart. They both were also already dressed in the items Harry had given them and their own muggle clothes.

Harry glanced down at his magical watch again. It had three hands each with its own name: _Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, _and_ Ginny Weasley_. The watch had twelve places for each hand to be: _Dead, Close to Death, Mortal Danger, Danger, Number 12, Burrow, Hogwarts, Trapped, Lost, Unconscious, Scared_, and _Safe_. All hands were pointing to _Safe_. Then one of the hands started to move slowly and rested on _Trapped_.

"Ginny." Harry said alarmed.

"What?" Ron asked.

"_Ginny_." Harry said as he bounded out of the compartment. Hermione and Ron followed as all three of them pulled out their wands.

They didn't need to look were she was sitting, for as they moved out in the hall they could see a group of Malfoy's old goons huddled in a circle. In the middle the three could see a flash of Weasley red hair.

"Back away, now!" Harry said sharply pointing his wand at the group.

"Potter..." Millicent Bulstrode said as she turned around.

The group broke in two making an opening their prey to escape. Ginny and Luna Lovegood both walked out and over next to Harry, Ron and Hermione. Both Girls already had their wands out.

"What's wrong, _Potter_? There's no teacher here, afraid to use that peace of wood?" Pansy Parkinson teased.

"Come on." Ron said. "It's not worth it."

"Oh, I guess you can't use it after all. It figures, having mud-blood parents like you." Pansy continued.

"_Harry..._" Hermione said warningly urging them to leave.

Harry however didn't move. He held Pansy's gaze while keeping his wand pointing straight at her head. This gave Pansy the impression that she had hit a soft spot.

"And you never even had a chance, with friends like those. A mud-blood like her," she gestured towards Hermione which made Ron raze his wand again. "The dirty and pathetic side of the wizarding pool," She gestured to Ron. "A crazy little girl," She pointed to Luna. "And a whore as a girlfr-"

Before she could finish her sentence all five of the friends, starting with Harry, shot a mixture of curses at her. When they stopped, Pansy Parkinson resembled a green soapy slog with a terrible gassy smell. The five friends all had their wands pointed at the rest of the Slytherins before the goons even registered what happened. It didn't take long before the others ran back down the hall leaving Pansy as she was.

"That _Bitch!_" Hermione said frustrated. This caused the small group to turn and stare at her. "Well she is." She stated plainly.

"You know what, Hermione?" Ron said as he put an arm around her shoulder proudly. "I think we're going to have a lot of fun this summer."

"Oh shush, Ron. Just because I resorted to using fowl langue once, does not mean I will do it again." Hermione said.

"You two alright?" Harry asked to both Luna and Ginny, although it was clear he was more concerned about one of them then the other.

"Oh, you shouldn't have been worried." Luna said absently. "We were protected by Shlobergouts after all."

"_Shlobergouts_...?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." Luna said dreamily.

"Ah, Luna?" Ron asked. "What are _Shlobergouts_?"

"They are like fairies with big teeth and dragon tails. They were feeling very protective this morning." She answered.

"Right." He said confused. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Let's go back in." Hermione said making her way back to the little compartment.

Ron shrugged, took one disgusted glance at Pansy, and followed Hermione. Luna smiled up at the ceiling as if there was something there and then followed Ron. Harry took a glance at Ginny, she was watching him. She had already dressed in her muggle clothes, which showed a bit more of her shape then her school robes. Harry face started to heat and he cleared his throat unconsciously .He put out his arm signaling her to go first. She gave him a small sad smile and made her way after Luna. Harry mentally kicked himself and then followed her in suit.

They all got back in the compartment along with Luna and Ginny. Ron and Hermione went straight back to their chess. Harry took up his seat by the window once again. Ginny sat next to him and Luna next to her. Luna took out a copy of _The Quibbler_ and started to read it, to Harry's surprise, right side up. Ginny however was staring at Harry's watch. She reached over and held his wrist to get a better look at it. Harry tried to ignore the tingling feeling he had going up his arm.

"Is this why you came?" she asked. Ron and Hermione glanced over to see what she was talking about. Harry just nodded silently. "It has my name on it." She stated plainly. Ron and Hermione gave each other nervous glances. They both knew Harry and Ginny had broken up at Dumbledore's funeral. There was an awkward silence among everyone except Luna.

"Stop that." Luna suddenly said. Her glasses had seemed to float up to the ceiling by them selves.

"What the...?" Ron voice came out.

"It's the Shlobergouts." Luna said airily as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "They don't like tension."

"Luna? Can you currently see these Shlobergouts?" Hermione asked.

"Of course." She answered as if it was a silly question. "I don't know many people who can, though." She said with an after thought.

"Luna," Harry began after Ginny had let go of his wrist. "Can you see many things like Shlobergouts? Who else can see them?"

"Let's see... My father, Professor Moody, and Dumbledore could. Professor Trelawney said she could, but I think she was mistaken." Luna said. "Of course I can see other things as well; Dumbledore always got worried when I told him I could see a hole in the Great Hall's ceiling."

"You do know it's charmed to look like that, right?" Ron asked looking at her as if she was crazy.

"No, it's charmed to look like the sky." Luna said waving her hand pushing the subject away. "Not a hole in the ward."

"You can't see the wards." Hermione said. She seemed flustered as if Luna was telling her that two plus two equals three.

"I think Dumbledore could." Harry said. "And I'm pretty sure Moody can with that eye of his." The glasses floated back down and Luna put them on as if nothing had happened. Before the conversation could continue, the train started to stop. They all started to get up and Ron & Hermione made a grab for their trunks. "Luna, do me a favor?"

"Yes?" Luna asked turning from the door and looking at Harry.

"Keep in touch this summer?" Harry asked as he reached with one hand for his trunk.

"Ok." Luna smiled happily and left with Ginny.

Harry, Ron and Hermione all got off the train. It was pouring out side with a heavy overcast. In the distance they could see a thick fog just out side the rail way. The three of them made a dash for the small cover a few meters from the barrier. Ron and Hermione started to walk towards the barrier but stopped when they saw Harry wasn't following.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Ron asked.

"I just want to make sure she gets off ok." Harry said.

"Who?" Ron asked confused.

"Really Ron, are you that thick?" Hermione asked rolling her eyes.

"Who, Ginny? I thought you two broke up?" Ron asked Harry.

"It doesn't mean I no longer love her and want to make sure she's safe." Harry said forgetting that he was talking to not only his best friend but Ginny's older brother.

"You what?" Ron yelled who had not been privilege to the knowledge of the full extent of Harry's feelings towards Ginny. "Since when?"

"Honestly Ron, are you telling me you couldn't tell? Especially after that last week they were together?" Hermione asked amazed.

"Well I wasn't studying them." Ron implied.

"I wasn't studying them! I just merely could tell by being around them or even glancing at them. Unlike some people I'm not thick headed enough to not realize when some one is in love even if they're practically yelling it at them!" Hermione shouted.

Harry wasn't sure if she was talking about him and Ginny or her and Ron. They continued to argue and Harry was almost certain Hermione was not talking about him. What Harry couldn't figure out was what Hermione said that made warning bells go off in his head? He thought for a moment but couldn't place it. He turned and watched Ginny get off the train. She saw them and started running towards them and out of the rain.

"What are those two arguing about now?" Ginny asked when she reached Harry.

"Well it started with us," Harry said indicating Ginny and him. "Then it morphed into there relationship." Neither Ron nor Hermione seemed to notice them, or anyone else for that matter was present.

"What about us?" Ginny asked although she knew perfectly well. She watched as Harry tried to find the right words to say.

"About what we had and how we felt." Harry finally said.

"What did you feel?" Ginny pushed. Her voice lacked feeling but her eyes revealed her want to hear it.

"You know perfectly well how I felt." Harry said gently. "I loved you."

"Lov_ed_, Harry, or love?" Ginny asked softly.

"I would have thought I made that clear." Harry said equally as soft.

"Maybe I just want you to say it." She said. Harry opened his mouth to respond but before he could, Hermione let out a yell at Ron so loud and full of mirth that it caused both Harry and Ginny to turn and look at her.

"I am sick of you Ron! I am sick of us always fighting! You're a cold hearted prat with the brain the size of a walnut! You have to be the only _boy_ in the world, who could take my love and turn it into hate towards you! I hate you, Ron!"

Ron was silent and shocked by her words. Hermione was breathing heavily, but looked to be calming down a bit. Ron opened and closed his mouth several times, but nothing came out. Finally Ron stopped trying to speak and set a determined look on his face. He dropped his trunk, closed the distance between him and Hermione, and started kissing her. It all happened so fast that it took Harry a few seconds to realize that his two best friends were locked in a passionate kiss and he was starring with his jaw on the ground. He closed his mouth and quickly looked some where else to give them some privacy.

Seconds ticked by and Harry heard a moan escape from his two friends. Not wanting to hear anything else he quickly cleared his throat. His two friends broke apart, both with bright red embarrassed faces and smiles.

"Well it was about time." Ginny said next to Harry with a smile. "I didn't know Ron could hold his breath that long." Ron's face went a deeper red.

"We should get going." Harry said for they were the last of the students still there. In fact they were the only ones there except for Tonks who was watching them by the barrier.

"Watcher Harry." She said as he approached, the others followed. "It's about time you four been ready." She had a smile on her face and changed her hair from dark blue to hot pink. She looked much happier then the last time they had seen her.

"Why were you watching us?" Ron asked.

"McGonagall asked that I make sure all the students got through the barrier. You four were the last." Tonks said and shrugged.

"Oh." Ron said.

When they walked through the barrier, Harry was pleased to see Mrs. and Mr. Weasley, Bill, Fleur, the twins, and Lupin. In fact, the only blood relative to Harry who was there was Petunia. She seemed to be having an interesting conversation with Lupin and actually enjoying it. This made all four of the gang do a double take and pause with their mouths wide open.

Tonks, who had followed them, Ran over to Lupin, jumped in his arms, completing the greeting with a kiss. Petunia, which had been in the middle of a sentence at the time, stopped, looked at the woman in front of her with pink hair still in Lupin's arms, and shook her head in a disapproving manner.

"I'll be back in a moment." Hermione suddenly said and walked over to her parents a few meters away. The Weasleys spotted them, after seeing Tonks, and came up to greet Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

"I'm so glad to see you two." Mrs. Weasley said pulling Ron and Ginny in a bone crushing motherly hug. "Oh and you too, dear." She added looking at Harry sweetly.

"Nice to see you too, Mrs. Weasley." Harry said smiling.

"Harry, dear boy, how are you doing?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"All right for the moment." Harry supposed.

"Good... Good... I hear Ron's going back home with ya." Mr. Weasley said in a joyful manor, but Harry could see he was disappointed that his son wouldn't be coming home with him.

"Couldn't talk me out of it." Ron said after Mrs. Weasley finally let him and Ginny go.

"Right, Right... Well at least our little Ginny will be coming back with us." Mr. Weasley said with a big smile, but it faded when he looked at Ginny's face.

"_Alright..._" Ginny said softly to herself and took a deep breath. "Mum, Dad, could I talk to you over here?" She said walking a little away from the group. Harry and Ron shared a confused look as the two oldest Weasleys walk off a bit with their daughter.

To Harry's annoyance, it was at this time that Petunia finally noticed Harry was there and called him over. Harry walked over and, to Petunia's alarm, was followed closely by Ron. Tonks and Lupin had walked off a bit by now, and were having their own privet conversation over in a corner, leaving Ron and Harry alone with Petunia.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Petunia asked rudely.

"_Ron_ is coming with us and will be staying in my room, along with another one of my friends." Harry stated in a commanding tone.

"Oh," Ron said. "And I would like to add that I'm of wizarding age and also is Hermione."

"Meaning...?" Petunia asked.

"_Meaning_, both of us are allowed to use magic out side of school." Ron said with a devilish smile. "And will do so if we see fit."

"And you should feel lucky." Hermione said walking up behind them. "Because Harry has already asked that we don't unless provoked."

"You see after hearing how you've treated Harry," Said Ginny walking up to the group. She hooked her arm with Harry's and ignored the bewildered expressions she was getting.

"...And seen." Ron added, focusing back to Petunia.

"We should hex you into the next year." Hermione said.

"But we won't... for now." Ginny said. Petunia's face was so pail in fright that Harry wasn't sure she wouldn't faint.

"We just thought it was right to warn you." Ron said.

"You know, for moral sakes." Hermione finished.

Petunia looked like a fish, opening and closing her mouth. Her face was pail as a sheet and she looked like she would pass out from the idea of what might happen if she spoke. Harry found it hard to not laugh at the sight. He was using every once of his strength to prevent himself from cracking up. Then an idea popped in his head.

"I'm surprised Lupin didn't tell you." Harry said in a casual tone.

"Lupin?" She asked with a look of terror crossing her eyes. "You mean that professor?"

"Oh, yes." Hermione said catching on.

"One of the best _wizard_ professors we ever had." Ginny added smiling.

"W-w-wizard...?" Petunia gasped.

"Oh Yeah, complete genius with the Dark Arts." Ron said. All four of them had a big grin on their face.

"Dark Arts?" Petunia asked horrified.

"You know, spells that cause unspeakable pain." Ginny said. Harry could see the glint of mischief in her eyes.

"Oh, and the killing curse, don't forget that one." Ron said.

"Or the possession curse." Harry added.

"You know, having to do what ever the other person wants." Hermione said to Petunia sweetly. At this Petunia actually did faint and hit the ground with a _thump_. All four of them looked at her for a second in surprise.

"Do you think we over did it?" Ron asked.

"Maybe a bit..." Hermione said.

"No, she deserved it after all." Ginny said. Harry couldn't help smiling at her for that comment.

"I suppose." Ron commented.

The group got quiet as they looked at the unconscious Petunia at their feet. Harry couldn't help but notice that some how Ginny's and Harry's hand found each other and their fingers were entwined. For some reason he was reminded about Hermione's argument with Ron earlier.

"What do we do with her now?" Ron asked.

"We should wake her up, I suppose." Harry said.

"We could just leave her lying there... go wait by the car." Ron suggested.

"Ronald Weasley! She may be bad but that's just cruel." Hermione said trying to hold back a smile.

"Well she might find it a more pleasant awakening..." Ginny muttered.

"That maybe, but we better do something before any people notice." Harry said looking around.

"Oh, all right." Hermione said looking around and took out her wand. "_Enervate_." Petunia's eyes popped open and she looked at the wand still in Hermione's hand. For a moment Harry thought she was going to scream, but she just fainted once more.

"Well, that was productive." Harry said. Hermione put her wand away.

"Ron, go get your father." Hermione said.

"Me? Why not Ginny? I don't want to tell him we made Harry's aunt pass out... twice." Ron said.

"Because I asked you." Hermione said rolling her eyes. But it was at that time the twins decided to investigate the commotion.

"Oy, Ron, what did you do to Harry's aunt?" Fred asked.

"I didn't do anything." Ron said defensively.

"Looks like he killed her." George said.

"Does this mean you three get to come back home with us?" Fred asked hopefully.

"No, she's not dead." Hermione said.

"I bet it does, Fred." George said ignoring Hermione.

"And since they killed her, I bet Mum would let us test the products on them?" Fred said.

"I bet she will." George agreed. At this moment Bill and Fleur joined the group.

"What ez appening over here?" Fleur asked.

"Ron killed Harry's aunt." George said.

"She doesn't smell dead." Bill said and everybody turned a questioning eye at him.

"She's not dead." Ron said exasperated. Harry was trying hard not to laugh and Ginny & Hermione had both put a hand to their mouths to cover the giggles.

"Wouldn't mind if she was though, now would you?" Fred said.

"But she's not!" Ron yelled.

"I bet he wouldn't." George said.

"I don't think anybody would." Fred vocalized.

"Is she dat bad?" Fleur asked.

"Worse." The twins said in union.

"I give up." Ron said throwing his hands up.

"On what?" Bill asked. At this Harry, Hermione and Ginny all broke out in laughter.

"What's going on?" Mr. Weasley asked joining the group. Mrs. Weasley, Tonks, and Lupin also joined in and immediately looked at Petunia.

"What happened?" Mrs. Weasley gasped.

"Ron killed her." Fred said smiling.

"I guess that means they're coming home with us." George said hopefully again.

"They can't, Harry still got more family." Bill observed.

"Is dat true?" Fleur asked.

"Unfortunately." Harry admitted.

"That's a pleasant way to say it." Lupin said sarcastically.

"Well you think so if you had met them." Fred said.

"As a wizard that is." George added.

"Or a witch." Ginny put in.

"Besides, she's not dead." Hermione said.

"It's too bad really." George said.

"George!" Mrs. Weasley reprimanded.

"We're all thinking it Mum." Fred said.

"Yeah, I'm just saying it." George added.

"Focus, Harry's aunt is lying unconscious." Bill said waving his hand in the air.

"In a muggle area too." Tonks added.

"Well somebody wake her up." Mr. Weasley said.

"We all ready tried that." Harry said.

"She just fainted again." Hermione explained.

"Oh, this is ridiculous." Mrs. Weasley said.

"_Reducio Arry's aunt_." Fleur said pointing her wand at Petunia.

"_Finite_." Bill said stopping the shrinking Petunia now the size of a small pencil. Harry picked up his unconscious aunt and held her in his free hand.

"Brilliant, now what?" Fred asked.

"Let's put her in a bottle." George said excitedly.

"George!" Mr. and Mrs. Weasley both said.

"We could make her have to dance to get out." Fred said.

"That would be amusing..." Ginny commented.

"We will do no such thing." Mr. Weasley said trying to hold back a smile.

"I'll drive the four back to Harry's aunt's house." Lupin offered gesturing to Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

"And I'll take his aunt to Monicals." Tonks said.

"Ginny's actually not coming." Hermione said.

"They broke up." Ron volunteered. Harry and Ginny glanced at each other.

"Oh, I just figured..." Lupin trailed off with a gestured towards Harry's and Ginny's hands still interlaced. Ginny and Harry glanced down at their hands and let go.

The group hit an awkward silence. Ron was looking at the two confused. Hermione gave Harry and Ginny a sad sorry smile. Fred and George looked a little surprised, along with Tonks. Lupin was avoiding their gaze. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley on the other hand were sharing a knowing smile. The only people who didn't seem uncomfortable were Bill and Fleur. Bill was eyeing Crookshanks hungrily and Fleur was trying to divert his attention from the poor cat.

"I believe we should get going." Lupin finally said. Harry gave Tonks his aunt with a little unease. It's not that he didn't trust Tonks nor had little faith in her, but Petunia, with all her flaws, was his aunt and he did feel a little worried since she would be easy to misplace in her current state.

They all started to say goodbye to each other and exchange hugs. "We'll see you in a bit, dear." Mrs. Weasley said to Ron and then Harry. "You keep your eye on those two." She told Hermione motioning to Ron and Harry. After Ginny gave both Hermione and Ron a hug she came up to Harry and to his surprise wrapped both arms around his neck.

"I haven't given up on us." She whispered in his ear. "And I won't." She then let go and joined her parents, leaving Harry dazed.

**A/N:** So that's the first chapter, I hope you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summery:** Post HBP, HG & RH. To destroy Voldemort and the Horcruxes Harry has to learn that_ the power the Dark Lord knows not_ is more then just the knowledge of love, but the ability to love others... and allow them to love you. Traps, deaths, fighting, and unbreakable love.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything! Nothing! Zip! Zilch! Nil! Zero! It is based off of the books by JK Rowling, which is why it's called a **Fan** Fiction. I also used a few monsters based off of D&D (Dungeons & Dragons). If you're an old user of then you know the basic Mo-Jo. If you're new and you just happen to pick this first, I'm honored, please review after you read. If you don't want to, that's fine, send me a joke instead or something so I know it's been read.

A Ripple in Time

**Chapter 2: A Typical Day at Home**

"That's it!" Hermione stormed into Harry's room. "The next time that cousin of yours says something foul, I'm going to hex him into next week!"

"What did he do?" Harry asked.

"He called me a _witch_!" Hermione yelled. Harry and Ron exchanged glances.

"Er... Hermione, you are a _witch_." Ron pointed out.

"It's not _what_ he called me it's _how_ he said it." Hermione explained.

"Oh... right..." Ron said confused.

They had been in Harry's aunt and uncle's house for about two weeks. Lupin had indeed driven them there after the train station. Shortly after, Tonks had appeared with a very confused and slightly obliviated Petunia. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had all been sleeping in Harry's room. Hermione got the bed and the two boys slept on the floor. They had been studying new spells during the majority of the day and testing each other in Legilimency. Currently they were taking a break from their constant studying. Ron and Harry were playing a game of wizard chess until Hermione came back from the kitchen getting them all drinks.

"If you want, I can go hex him for you right now." Ron offered. "That way we won't have to wait for him to say something foul."

"That's sweet of you, Ron." Hermione said kissing him on the cheek. "But we shouldn't lower are selves down to that level." Ron beamed like a happy puppy who did something right.

"Check mate." Ron said taking one of Harry's knights.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Harry said rubbing his four head.

He hadn't gotten much sleep at night lately. He had been having nightmares of everyone he loved being tortured and killed since Dumbledore died. The most common of a certain red head he loved. On occasion his dreams had woken Ron or Hermione up. Fortunately in Ron's case he was a heavy sleeper. Hermione on the other hand wasn't on the floor next to him so she wouldn't wake up in less he made a lot of noise. So thankfully, his friends usually got enough sleep.

"You ready for your test tomorrow?" Harry asked Ron. Lupin was taking Ron and Hermione to get Ron's apperation test done. Afterwards, Ron and Hermione were going to spend a little alone time together.

"Well I'm going to have to be, aren't I? I don't want to wait another three weeks before I can test again... that's if they have an opening this time." Ron said nervously.

"I'm sure you'll get it this time. You all most had it the first test." Hermione said.

"And if you don't, no worries, you can try again later. Not to mention it's really not the most present way to travel." Harry added. Ron smiled.

"I suppose." He said.

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah?"

"I've been thinking... after Bill and Fleur's wedding, where are we going to be staying?" She asked.

"Well, I do technically own a house." Harry said. "So we could stay at Number 12, I mean it's just an apperation away."

"And there's plenty of room." Ron added.

"And Snape would have to be a complete idiot to go there." Hermione said.

"He can't" Harry said.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked. Harry shrugged.

"Something about the magic. I consider him an outcast and enemy so he can't find it again."

"Well that's useful." Ron said.

"I'd say." Hermione said.

"I'd recon we better get back to studying..." Harry said after a moment of silence.

"Yeah..." Ron groaned.

"Oh be quiet, Ron. No ones making you." Hermione said.

"Oh no..." Harry said putting his head in his hands.

So far Ron and Hermione had managed to avoid all arguments since they had gotten together. Harry had seen both of them hold back in particular moments where one or the other of them weren't thinking about what they were saying. Harry had greatly feared what would happen if those two got into a fight locked up in this house together. Although Hermione was not looking to start a fight and her tone was not at all rude, Harry didn't think Ron would see it that way.

Hermione had picked up a book, and was scanning through it to see where they had left off. Harry watched as Ron's face contracted in holding back his anger. Harry leaned over and whispered to Ron.

"Put your anger into the next spell." He suggested.

"Ah, here we are..." Hermione acclaimed out load. Ron gave Harry a sharp look as if Harry had taken Hermione's side. "The _Episkey_ spell. 'Point your wand at the target. Keep a clear mind of all except the wound. Flick the tip of your wand up as you say the spell. Repeat the process until all the wounds are healed.'"

"That sounds easy enough." Harry said.

"Wait a second, how are we supposed to practice this?" Ron asked.

"What do you mean?" Hermione sighed.

"Well, it says 'wound' doesn't it? So one of us has to have a 'wound' for it to work." Ron pointed out.

"Well...um..." Hermione was thinking.

"Hold on." Harry said and got up. He went over to his trunk and pulled out a knife he used in his potions class.

"Harry what are you doing?" Hermione asked in alarm.

"Giving us a wound to work on." Harry said as he looked at his hand.

"Are you nuts!" Ron said getting up.

"No." Harry shrugged as he pricked his finger with the tip of his knife. "There." Harry held up his index finger. There was a small dot of blood on the tip that was slowly moving its way down his finger. "It would be better if we have a pin though." Hermione and Ron sighed in relief.

"Come here." Hermione said as Harry sat down next to his friends. "All right... _Episkey_." Hermione flicked the tip of her wand at Harry's finger. Harry's finger felt warm and then normal again. He wiped the blood off and noticed that his finger was healed.

"Well?" Ron asked.

"It still hurts... but it's healed." Harry shrugged.

"Is it supposed to still hurt?" Ron asked.

"I don't think so..." Hermione said looking in the book.

"Maybe you only healed the top layer?" Ron suggested.

"No, because then there would be bleeding underneath and we would see." Harry said observing his finger.

"You know, to anyone else that would look crazy." Ron said smiling.

"What would?" Hermione asked.

"Staring at your finger like that." Ron said. Harry stopped and slapped Ron's shoulder.

"Your turn." Harry said to Ron as he brought the knife up to cut his finger again.

"Harry don't." Hermione said and grabbed the knife. "We're not going to make you continue to cut yourself just so we can practice a spell."

"It's just a prick on the finger." Harry shrugged.

"Yeah, and out of all the spells we've learned, this has to be one of the most important." Ron said.

"Fine." Hermione said then pricked her own finger. "We can each try the spell once, but that's it." Ron pointed his wand at her hand.

"_Episkey_..." Hermione's finger healed. "You didn't have to do that. Harry and I could have just pricked each others fingers."

"I'm not glass Ron, but thank you for caring." Hermione said as she handed the knife to Ron.

"Your turn, Harry." Ron said as he pricked his own finger. "I still can believe your getting away with these spells."

"Well he wouldn't now would he if the ministry didn't know we were here." Hermione said to Ron.

"Think about it, all those years I could have just hexed Fred and George and the ministry would have never known." Ron said in awe.

"_Episkey_." Harry said as he pointed his wand at Ron's finger. "I bet your parents would have found out."

"Worse, the twins would use magic on you as well." Hermione said.

"Uh, that would have been a nasty shot." Ron said. "They would have done tons worse then their jokes at some particular times."

"You might not have made it to your first year alive." Harry said smiling.

"Right I guess it's for the best, then." Ron agreed then looked at his finger. "You're right though; it does still hurt."

"Well we obviously still need more practice." Hermione said searching through the book. "But in less you two wish to dice each other up or take a trip to St. Mungos, that's all we're going to do."

"What's next then?" Harry asked. "Or should we move on to a different subject?"

"Magical traps might be good." Ron suggested.

"All right... let's see..." Hermione said putting her book down. She went over to her trunk and started to rummage through the books. She pulled out a black leather bound old book that Lupin had sent them.

"'Traps of the Dark Arts and the Passages Through' sounds promising." Ron said.

"Great, start on page 77." Harry said.

"Why what's on page 77?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, sounds like a good number to start on." Harry said and shrugged.

"Harry, you can't just start on a random page." Hermione said. "You have to go through it from the beginning."

"Fine but skip the introduction this time please." Harry asked in a light tone.

"Something important might be in there." Hermione protested.

"But last time we spent two hours on the introduction alone." Ron piped in.

"It's not that long... it's only twenty pages." Hermione said.

"Hermione?" Harry said.

"Yeah?"

"That's long." Harry said.

"It's a chapter's worth." Ron said.

"Which means it probably explains something." Hermione deducted.

In the end Hermione won the argument and they listened to her tell them the introduction for about an hour. It turned out that there wasn't any important information about the book after all. It just happened to be written by a wizard with a very big ego.

By the time they were done with the introduction they were all tired. It was near midnight and they had been studying all day. Harry and Ron changed for bed in the room as Hermione left to change in the bathroom. When Hermione came back, Harry opened the window for Hedwig to come to go out. She had been in side all day because Harry's uncle still did not want the neighbors to spot her even if Hermione and Ron could legally curse him into next year. They all lay down to go to sleep.

"Hey, Ron?" Harry said.

"Hm?"

"Good luck tomorrow."

"Thanks." Ron said as they all slowly fell to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything! Nothing! Zip! Zilch! Nil! Zero! It is based off of the books by JK Rowling, which is why it's called a **Fan** Fiction. I also used a few monsters based off of D&D (Dungeons & Dragons). If you're an old user of then you know the basic Mo-Jo. If you're new and you just happen to pick this first, I'm honored, please review after you read. If you don't want to, that's fine, send me a joke instead or something so I know it's been read.

**AN:** Ok, you are so lucky I had enough time on my hands to type a nother one. Not to mention I had already written Dumbledore's letter (not the chapter the _letter_) before hand. It would usually take longer to write all this, as you can tell from the amount of time it usually takes me to update. So this is kinda short... only about 3000 words.

A Ripple in Time

**Chapter 3: Dumbledore's Letter**

Harry bolted sitting up for the third time that night. He had been having an assortment of nightmares as usual. These pare were a mix between the memory of Dumbledore's murder and mixture of dreams where the people he loved die after being tortured from Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Harry reached out and fumbled for his glasses. He checked the clock on his night stand for the time. It was six thirty in the morning; way too early for him to be up in the summer. Hell, way too early for anyone ever to be up in his opinion. Harry wasn't looking forward to going back to sleep though. One tends to look at sleep differently when all you have is horrifying dreams that leave you in a cold sweat in the morning.

Harry got up and went to go take a cold shower. After he was done and had gotten dressed, he went down stares to go make Ron, Hermione, and him some breakfast. By the time he was done and was heading upstairs with the food, it was about eight. Hermione was all ready up and went down stares to get the three of them something to drink. It didn't take long for Ron to wake up after the smell of bacon hit the air. They ate in comfortable silence for a few minutes until Ron was awake enough to realize he had his test that day.

"What if I fail?" Ron said panicking.

"You won't fail." Harry told him.

"I might!"

"Then you'll take it again some other time." Hermione said. "Maybe with Harry."

"That wouldn't be so bad." Harry said

"Do you want me to fail?" Ron asked.

"No, I mean even if you do, there's an up side to it." Harry said.

"Ron you're going to be fine." Hermione encouraged.

"But what if I'm not?" Ron sustained.

This conversation continued passed breakfast and right up till Lupin and Tonks came to escort Ron and Hermione to the ministry. Before they left, Harry stole Hermione aside for a moment.

"Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yes?"

"I was going to send letters today to each of the Weasleys, Luna, and some members of the order that I trust. Well I was wondering... I was wondering if it... if it would still be ok... if I... um... sent a letter to Ginny... Since I'm sending one to each of the others and... well... I wasn't sure... since we broke up, if it would still be ok... I mean there's no set law in these things... but... do you think that would be over the line?" Hermione looked over at her companions waiting for her before turning to answer Harry.

"No Harry, I don't think that would be stepping over the line. As long as you're careful of what you say, I don't think that would be stepping over the line at all. In fact I think she would probably be hurt if you sent a letter to each person in her family and not to her." Hermione smiled at him and then went to leave with the group.

Harry said goodbye and then closed the door behind them. His aunt, uncle, and cousin were no where to be seen. They had all made sure that they stayed out of sight as much as they could this summer. Harry walked upstairs to his room to see Hedwig pecking on the window. She had a small package in her talons. Harry opened the package and found an envelope and a note on top. Harry read the note:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I happened to be looking through Dumbledore's old possessions in his desk today. Among other things, which I wish to discuss with you latter, I found this letter. As you can see, it is addressed to you and was meant to be sent on occurrence of Dumbledore's passing. I felt the need to send it to you now instead of waiting till we saw each other at school once again._

_Headmistress McGonagall _

Harry sighed, it was a good thing McGonagall had sent him this now instead of finding out at school that he was not going to be there. Harry looked at the letter. On the front was Dumbledore's handwriting addressing the letter to Harry in emerald green ink dated two weeks before Dumbledore's death. Harry took a deep breath. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear the words of the man he watched die. He hadn't been able to go a night with out reliving that nightmare any way. Harry shook himself and took another deep breath. Finally he decided he would read after he sent his other letters.

Harry put the letter away and took out a peace of parchment. He decided his first letter would be to Madeye. Harry wrote a short brief letter telling him what Ron, Hermione, and himself had been doing for the past few weeks. He then asked Madeye for any inside scoop on the war that was not making it into the papers. When he was done he put it aside and made another one that was generally the same to Mr. Weasley. Next he pulled out another parchment and addressed it to Luna.

_Dear Luna,_

_How has your summer been? How is the Quibbler doing lately? I don't know if you remember, but on the train we lightly discussed how you could see the wards of Hogwarts and other such things. I was wondering how did you learn how to do that? Or is it one of those born with it things? Perhaps if you don't mind you could owl me? I spent most of my summer so far studying new spells and will be doing so for most of the summer, so I can always stop for a moment if I get an owl._

_Harry Potter_

"Short but to the point." Harry said to himself.

He put the letter aside with the others and got out yet another parchment. He wrote a letter to Bill and Fleur asking them how they were doing and what was the date for the wedding. He figured after his birthday him, Ron, and Hermione would still have plenty of time to get the cloths and gifts for the wedding. After that Harry wrote a letter to Mrs. Weasley. He described their average schedule consisting of studying, wizard chess and a walk around the neighbor hood. He told her that he was looking forward to her cooking when they came to stay a week for the wedding. Mrs. Weasley had made him promise in his last letter that the three of them would stay for at least the week before the wedding. He finished that letter saying he'd see her soon and moved on to writing a letter to the twins. He asked them how the business was and some other little small talk. The only true reason he wrote to them was to ask that they kept their teasing to a minimum about Ron and Hermione's relationship once they got there. Finally he got to the letter to Ginny. He sat there for about ten minutes not sure what to write before he began.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I'm not really sure if I should be writing this, but the summer feels odd not being at the Burrow with you and the others everyday. Each day Ron, Hermione and I spend more time studying new spells then I think I ever did at school. I have to admit though; it is amusing every time when Hermione threatens one of my relatives with her magic. The other day she almost cursed my uncle's mouth shut when he wouldn't stop talking about how I was "nothing but a troubled child who should have been shoved on the street" the day they found me. I could swear there were sparks bursting out of both Ron's and Hermione's wands. _

_Ron and Hermione have nearly ceased all fighting with each other now that they're together. Although, that doesn't mean that they haven't wanted too. They've just been holding back the most they can. I believe they're going to stick together without anymore complications though. It's nice; I'm still not quite used to seeing my two best friends kissing though. _

_The others say hello and that they miss you as well. We will see you and everyone else when we come over for the wedding._

_Always,_

_Harry_

Harry put the quill down and stared at the letter for a moment. He really wanted to tell her that he still loved her. He wanted to ask if she missed him. Did she think of him every day like he did her? He wanted to tell her he was sorry for doing this. He couldn't tell her that though. He put it aside and picked up the letter that McGonagall had sent him. He took a deep breath and played with it in his hands. He flipped it over and over as if not sure what to do with it. He looked at the writing on the front again. Harry opened the letter and read.

_Dear Harry,_

_If you receive this letter, it means that I am no longer with you and I am sorry I could not share this information with you personally. It has come to my attention that Voldemort may have made six items called Horcuxes. A Horcux is an item or thing that one can put part of their soul into. To do this they must first split their soul by doing a saver act such as murder. But with out going too much in detail, all six of the Horcuxes must be destroyed before you a can truly kill Voldemort._

_It is at this that I am sorry, but I must place this burden upon you to destroy them. I have already diminished one, in the form of a ring. You yourself have already destroyed one, it was the diary that was used against young Miss Weasley. Another is in the cave that Voldemort had taken those two children in, the same cave we discussed in the other nights lesson. I am not certain where it is exactly. Another one of the Horcuxes is Voldemort's pet snake Nagini, Slytherin's locket, and Hufflepuff's cup. I am sure one of these will be in the cave. I do not know what the final Horcux is, but I do believe that it would be an item that once belonged to Ravenclaw or Griffindore himself. _

_Harry, I am sure that my death was of no means a coincidence to Voldemort. As I am also sure that in some way you are blaming yourself of my death as you did with Sirius. I realize that you might want to pull away from anyone you are afraid might get hurt or would feel the need to protect you. I ask however, that you resist all urges to do this. I am sure young Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger will, with all confidence, not allow you to pull away from them too far. And I suggest that you keep all those you love close and allow them to make their own decisions to stand by your side. For Love, Harry, is the power the Voldemort does not know. It is his greatest weakness and your greatest ally. _

_I am sure you also will wish to go after the Horcuxes as soon as possible, you may even feel the need to leave school. I must ask you to stay there for a little longer, however. For it is under my impression that one of the Horcuxes is hidden somewhere inside the school it self. It is also my belief, that you will remain safest from Voldemort in Hogwarts. This, Harry, is important if you intend to kill Voldemort. It will be essential for you to remain safe in-between the destruction of the Horcuxes and Voldemort himself._

_Professor McGonagall would have taken my post as head of Hogwarts at the time of my death. I ask that you give her enough information you feel confident with to allow her to give you permission to leave school from time to time. Giving you, and who ever else, the option to go and take care of business involving Voldemort. She will be reluctant, I assure you, but by telling her that I had requested it should be sufficient enough._

_There is, I'm afraid, one last piece of business I must tell you. Earlier this year, I was approached by Professor Snape. As you may have figured out, he is acting as a double spy against Voldemort. It had seemed that he had taken what is called an Unbreakable Vow with Mrs. Malfoy over the summer. The statistics of what it consisted is not important, but in result he may have or do things that would suggest otherwise of his alliance to the Order. I ask you to ignore them and trust his alliance to me even in my passing._

_I am sorry that I will not be there handing you your diploma next year. As a headmaster I must say I am quite glad of your progress and devotion. You are an acceptable student, who I can expect extraordinary things from. As an old man who watched you grow up, I can say that I have never been more honored to have met a boy and seen him grow into a young man who puts forth what is right before all else. Someone who will follow their heart and puts the lives of everyone else before himself. There are very few who can say that they have seen a man who is as virtuous, honorable, brave, and true to their heart as you. There are even fewer who can say they've been considered a friend by that person. I would like to thank you for giving me the opportunity of meeting you and becoming your friend. I have all ways wished to think of you as a grandson and I hope you do not mind if I had wished you thought of as some what similar. It has been more then just a pleasure to know you, Harry._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts_

Harry stared at the letter. Deep inside there were bells going off in his head connecting the argument that Hermione had with Ron at the train and the letter he was holding in his hand. Harry ignored them and read the letter again. Harry took out a peace of parchment and began writing.

_Dear McGonagall,_

_I would like to inform you that, against our previous plans, Ron, Hermione, and I will be joining you this coming year at Hogwarts and there are a few important things we need to discus..._


	4. Chapter 4: Attacks

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything! Nothing! Zip! Zilch! Nil! Zero! It is based off of the books by JK Rowling, which is why it's called a **Fan** Fiction. I also used a few monsters based off of D&D (Dungeons & Dragons). If you're an old user of then you know the basic Mo-Jo. If you're new and you just happen to pick this first, I'm honored, please review after you read. If you don't want to, that's fine, send me a joke instead or something so I know it's been read.

A Ripple in Time

**A/N:** I've modified at **_least_** one of the existing spells known in Harry Potter in this chapter. I didn't count.

**Chapter 4: Attacks**

It was ten minutes to midnight and pouring outside. Ron, Harry and Hermione were all sleeping in Harry's room. The next day they were leaving for the Weasley's house. They were all packed and ready to go. They had even slept in their clothes not wanting to stay a moment longer then they had to the coming day. As tradition, Harry was awake lying on his sleeping bag watching the clock and listening to the thunder outside.

Harry had sent all his letters and received a reply from each of them the day after. McGonagall had agreed to drop by the Weasley's house when they were going to be there. Ginny a sent him a letter telling him that she still hadn't given up on him and would wait for him. Ron had indeed passed his disapperation test and had very excitedly told Harry so when he had come home with Hermione. Both Ron and Hermione seemed some what relieved that they were going back to school when Harry showed them Dumbledore's letter.

The clocked ticked as Harry stared at it. It was now two minutes till twelve. Harry glanced at his own watch. Two of the hands were on _Safe_ and one was on _Burrow_. Harry heard thunder off in the distance and a flash of light out the window. One minute till twelve. Harry sighed and looked back at his watch. Two of the Hands slowly started to move.

"Ron..." Harry said. Ron didn't move so Harry nudged him.

"Ow... What you do that for?" Ron asked.

"What's going on?" Hermione sleepily said as she woke up.

"My watch..." Harry said.

Both his companions looked at his watch as the hands with their names on them slowly moved. As the clock chimed twelve, the hands stopped on _Danger_. The three jumped up and looked out the window. They didn't see anything. Harry checked his watch again, the hands stayed where they were.

"Harry, I don't think we should wait for the morning." Hermione said.

"Neither do I." Harry agreed.

"Let's banish our trunks and animals to my house and leave." Ron said. The other two nodded and began to do so.

Harry heard a noise down stares and told them to be quiet. They all brought their wands out and listened. There was a creak, and then they heard what sounded like foot steps leading to the living room. Harry walked quietly to the door and opened it a little to pear out. He crept to the stares and looked over. Down in the living room were five hooded masked figures. One of them pointed their wand to a wall and cast a spell. There on the wall appeared a skull with a snake slithering through it. Harry crept back to his room and shut the door.

"There are five Death Eaters in my uncle's living room!" He whispered.

"Well let's get out of her!" Ron whispered back.

"What about my relatives? I can't just let the Death Eaters get them." Harry said.

"Harry's right, what do we do?" Hermione said.

"I don't know." Ron shrugged.

"We have to fight or banish my family to the ministry." Harry said.

"How are we going to do that? We leave this room and they'll know we're here." Ron said.

"Then I guess that leave us with one choice." Harry said. The three of them looked at each other and then nodded in an unspoken agreement.

They crept up to the door and opened it slightly. There were two Death Eaters at the top of the stairs, the rest behind them. It was too late they saw the door open. Harry shoved the door the rest of the way open as both Ron and Hermione flew a curse at the Death Eaters.

"_Uni-Protego_!" Harry yelled sending a shield up around the three of them. A red light bounced off the shield.

"_Deletrius!_" Hermione yelled causing one of the Death Eater's wand to disintegrate.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" The other Death Eater at the top of the stairs sent flying at Hermione. The three rolled out of the way breaking the shield.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Ron roared at the Death Eater. His wand flew out of his hand and the two unarmed Death Eaters disapparated away; making room for the other Death Eaters.

"What's going on here!" Harry heard his uncle shout as he was coming out of his room.

"Stay away!" Harry yelled to his uncle who quickly scurried back to his own room.

"_Saxum Fervor!_" Hermione yelled sending hot boiling tar over a Death Eater.

"_Fulguritus!_" Ron yelled causing a bolt of lightning to shoot out of his wand nearly hitting a Death Eater.

"_Sec-_" Harry began to yell but flew back after being hit with a red light. Harry landed on his back ten feet from where he was standing. He pushed himself back up, pointed his wand at a Death Eater, and said in his mind "_Sectumsempra!_" The same spell that he once used on Malfoy hit the Death Eater. Blood flew every where and the hooded man grabbed his gaping wound as he fell upon the stairs. The last remaining Death Eater disapparated away.

"Harry you're hurt!" Hermione said as both her and Ron ran over to see him. Harry looked down to his chest where he could feel the pain. His jacket was smoking where it was partially hit by the spell. His t-shirt was ripped and he a nice size of a gash that was bleeding.

"Here's your chance to practice that spell, Ron." Harry said as Ron winced at the blood.

"What the Devil's is going on!" Uncle Vernon yelled coming out of his room. From down stairs they started to here the sound of people apperating inside.

"Ron? Harry? Hermione?" They heard a collective of familiar voices yell down stairs.

"We're up here!" Hermione yelled as Harry recognized one of the voices was Mr. Weasley.

"What the Devil are those!" Uncle Vernon yelled as he pointed at the two dead Death Eaters.

"You don't want to know." Ron said.

Harry saw Mr. Weasley and Lupin come up the stairs and stop short at the dead bodies. One body was covered in hot tar and smoking, the other in a pool of blood. Both men stared at the bodies for a second and then looked at the three friends. Mr. Weasley's eye seemed to linger on Ron most of all.

"Fred, George? You two don't come up here." Mr. Weasley finally yelled down stairs.

"Why?" Harry heard Fred's voice ask.

"It's not important, just do what I say." Mr. Weasley called back.

"Who are you people! What are you doing in my house!" Uncle Vernon roared.

"We saw you things arrive at the house and decided something was wrong when you didn't show up after." Lupin said ignoring Vernon.

"Why don't you three go down stairs and apparate back to the Burrow? There's no sense of you staying here and you can have Molly take a look at that." Mr. Weasley said pointing at Harry.

"What about... them?" Hermione said gesturing towards the bodies.

"I'll go over to the Ministry and take care of it." Lupin said.

The three of them nodded and headed towards the stairs. As they passed the bodies Hermione hid her face in Ron's shoulder. Harry could smell burnt flesh coming from smoke that was rising off of the tar covered body. Harry looked at the Death Eater that he killed. The blood had soaked through and was covering the stairs in red crimson. Harry had to be careful not to step in it. He didn't want to touch it. He didn't want to admit he killed a man. He had just token away a life; completely destroyed it. He guessed he was a killer after all. Some how, he didn't expect to become one till he dealt with Voldemort.

When they got down stairs they saw Fred and George casting random spells at the Dark Mark on the wall. Whether they were trying to remove it or make it do something funny Harry didn't know, but they didn't seem to be having any luck. They turned and saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They cursed at the Mark and then turned a concerned eye on Hermione who was wrapped in Ron's arms.

"Come on." Fred said.

"Let's get you back home." George finished. Harry was going to ask if either Ron or Hermione could try the healing spell on him but decided against it.

"You can side apparate with me." Fred said to Harry.

"What'd ya do to yourself?" George asked Harry when they landed outside the Burrow. Harry shrugged and then regretted doing so as the sharp pain shot out from the wound.

Fred knocked on the door to the house. Harry saw Fleur look through window and call out that it was them. Mrs. Weasley opened the door and rushed them all inside. Inside, Harry could see Bill, Fleur, and Ginny all waiting in the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley shut the door and then pushed them all to the kitchen table. Harry took a seat painfully net to Bill and Ginny.

"Harry, you're hurt!" Ginny gasped as she got a good look at him.

"Oh, dear." Mr. Weasley said as she moved to grab something in a cabinet.

"What happened?" Bill asked.

"There was a Death Eater attack and I got hit." Harry said.

"Did you get any Death Eaters?" Fred asked. Harry glanced over at Hermione and then at Ginny. He wondered what she would think of him if she knew he had killed a man tonight.

"Yeah, we did." Harry said.

"Bet you had them running for their lives." George said smiling.

"George, shut up." Ron hushed.

"Here we are." Mrs. Weasley said as she found what she was looking for. She brought out a bottle and poured out some liquid on a towel. "Come here, Harry."

"Can't you just perform _Episkey_?" Harry asked as he got up wincing. Ginny stood and helped him concern written all over on her face. The look made Harry feel guilty.

"I'm sorry dear, but that spell only works on injuries that are not caused by magical means. Now come here and take off that shirt so I can put this on." Mrs. Weasley said. Ginny helped him take off his dragon hide jacket. Harry had to clench his teeth as he took off his shirt. When Mrs. Weasley put the cloth up to his wound Harry jumped back.

"Ah, what is that stuff?" Harry asked.

"What's the matter, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"It felt you just put a torch up to my skin." Harry said. He looked at his wound, part of it was smoking.

"Well it will hurt a bit but that's just the healing, dear." Mrs. Weasley said. "It's a bit of a nasty wound."

"Mum, I don't think it's supposed to be smoking." Fred said.

"It's just the healing, come here dear." Mrs. Weasley said. Harry looked at Ginny standing next to him. They shared a look of understanding.

"Mrs. Weasley, when I sent you a letter, what did I say I was looking forward to?" Harry asked. He rested his hand on his wand in his pocket. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ginny put her hand in her pocket where part of her wand was sticking out.

"Well the wedding of course." Mrs. Weasley said. "How you were looking forward to joining us with the whole family. Now come here dear, so I can fix that." Harry heard Ron and Hermione each make a sharp movement for their wands behind him. Harry had showed them the letters before he sent them. Ginny and him had already pulled out their wands and were muttering curses at "Mrs. Weasley".

"What the Hell are you doing?" Bill yelled at the four of them. The "Mrs. Weasley" was laying unconsous on the floor with a bloody nose.

"That's our Mum!" George and Fred yelled in union.

"No it's not." Ron said.

"What are you talking about!" Bill yelled at his brother.

"I told her I was looking forward to her cooking." Harry said horsy, finding it hard to talk. "I barely even mentioned the wedding."

"If that's not Mum, then were is she?"" Ginny asked.

"Are you, tel-ling us you didn't know it twazn't her?" Fleur asked Ginny.

"I thought she was acting odd and I trusted Harry." Ginny said strongly.

"Can we focus on Mum please!" Ron yelled.

"We have to find her." Bill said standing up.

"We should-" Harry began but stumbled and tried to reach out for support. His world was slowly going black. Ginny caught his arm and helped him stand.

"Are you ok, mate?" Ron said walking towards him.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit-" Harry didn't finish his sentence as every thing went black and he fell forward. He felt himself hit the hard wood underneath him and he heard people call his name in the distance. Then Harry slipped into darkness.


	5. Chapter 5: Wake Up

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything! Nothing! Zip! Zilch! Nil! Zero! It is based off of the books by JK Rowling, which is why it's called a **Fan** Fiction. I also used a few monsters based off of D&D (Dungeons & Dragons). If you're an old user of then you know the basic Mo-Jo. If you're new and you just happen to pick this first, I'm honored, please review after you read. If you don't want to, that's fine, send me a joke instead or something so I know it's been read.

A Ripple in Time

**Chapter 5: Wake up**

When Harry woke up he was in a white room. He was on a white bed, with white sheets, and white curtains around him inclosing the bed. He felt a little light headed and it did not help that everything was very blurry without his glasses. To his left he saw two empty chairs with two coats draped over. It looked at if the occupants had decided to leave for a few minutes or so. He was sure who ever was sitting there would probably return in a minute or two. He looked to his down to right and saw Ginny sleeping in a chair next to him. Her arms and head were on the bed. One of her hands was holding his. If he squinted he could see the marks of dried tears on her cheek. Again he felt guilty for doing this to her.

"Gin?" He said as he rubbed her hand with his thumb. Ginny stirred and looked up at him.

"Harry! You're awake!" She said and then moved to pull him in a hug. Harry winced in pain, but held it in. Ginny let go, but stayed leaning over him with one arm. Harry smiled as her fiery red hair fell down acting like a second curtain. "We were so worried when you went unconscious, we didn't know what happened. We took you here, but not even the healers knew what that woman put on you. Harry, between you and Mum, I was so scared and I didn't know what to do."

"It's ok, Gin." Harry said and lifted his hand to touch her cheek. A part of his brain told him not to but he ignored it for now. Ginny leaned into his hand. "Where's your mom?"

"We found her tied up in Dad's shed. She's fine now, a little scared, but they released her twenty minutes ago." Ginny said. "Harry?"

"Hmm?" Harry asked.

"Why wont you look me in the eye? What's the matter?" Ginny asked concerned.

"I'm trying, Gin, but you're kind of blurry to me." Harry said amused. Ginny reached out for something and then placed his glasses on his eyes. Everything came into focus and Harry made sure he looked at her right in the eye. "Better?"

"Yeah, thanks." Harry said. Ginny smiled at him sweetly. Then without warning, lowered her face to his and kissed him. For a moment he kissed her back; savoring the taste of her lips against his. At the moment they allowed themselves to deepened the kiss however, a voice in the back of his head screamed at him to stop. It was the same voice that told him she would die if aloud himself to be so selfish. Harry stopped kissing her and gently pushed her back.

"Ginny we can't." He said.

"Harry, I don't care if Riddle finds out." She said.

"But I do." Harry said. "I love you Gin. I'd have no reason to live if you'd die. If he'd kill you-"

"You don't think it's the same for me Harry? I've been sitting here, praying to Merlin that you would come out of this. I have never been more scared in my life then I was watching you lie there on the bed not knowing if I would ever get to see you open your eyes again."

"I wont put you in that kind of danger, Gin. I can't. I need you to be safe."

"I don't need your protection, Harry. If you must, then keep me safe by your side." Ginny said getting anger. Both Harry and Ginny were now sitting straight up.

"I can't do that, Gin. This is the only way I know how. If your with me you'll be in even more danger then you are now. You'll be Voldemort's top target next to me. I'm not going to be that selfish and let you do that."

"It's not selfish to love, Harry." Ginny said softly.

"It is if it put you in death's way." Harry argued. Ginny looked at him and shook her head.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Ginny asked. It wasn't in a mad or frustrated voice that Harry was expecting. She asked calmly with honest curiosity. "Harry, I love you. Please don't push me away. I tried to accept us being apart and no more. After this attack I realized that I can't. If you had died, so would have I." Harry took both her hands into his and looked directly in her eyes.

"Gin, listen to me... I can swear to you that I'll always love you and that will never change... But you cannot be with me. I'm sorry." Harry said.

"Listen to him, Ginny." Ron said walking in with Hermione from behind her. "There's a lot more riding in this then you know."

Ginny looked pleadingly towards Hermione for an ally. Hermione gave her a sad look and turned away. Ginny turned and looked back at Harry. To Harry's surprise, instead of a sad look of acceptance, she wore a determined look of defiance. "I wont give up on us, Harry." Ginny said simply. Harry wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. He knew how she good get when she was set on proving someone wrong or refusing anything that was set against her. Her actions were the reason that the twins never pushed her as far as anyone else in the family with their tricks. Harry was almost sure he just pushed her that far. Ginny got up and left the room.

"How long have I been here?" Harry finally asked Ron and Hermione after a few minutes had passed.

"Three days." Hermione said.

"Three days! I've been unconscious for three days!"

"Think of it this way, that's three day less you have to worry about Fleur sending you on arens." Ron said.

"Unfortunately it also means you have to deal with the most hectic part of the week." Hermione said.

"Yeah, we're having a rehearsal tonight, then fittings and gift shopping tomorrow..." Ron said.

"...and then we have to set up the back yard for the ceremony the day after. Then during that evening we have the bachelor and bachloret parties." Hermione continued.

"And then the next day we will be getting ready for the wedding the entire time." Ron said.

"Until an hour before sunset when the ceremony will be complete. Fleur said no one is allowed to say 'you may kiss the bride' until the sun set is directly behind them." Hermione added.

"So we all could be sitting there for five minutes in silence while we wait on the sun?" Harry asked. His friends shrugged.

"I suppose." Hermione said. "We're not exactly sure how serious she is."

"Oh and Bill said if you were feeling better, that you're going to be an usher." Ron said smiling. "And don't try putting on an act because it wont work. I think he would draft you even if you weren't feeling well."

"What about you?" Harry asked.

"Me?" Ron asked innocently. "I'm the man of honor. Charlie ended up having a broken leg and several burns from a rouge dragon."

"Do you have your speech ready yet?" Harry asked.

"Speech?" Ron said looking confused.

"Yes, Ron, it's tradition for the man of honor to give a speech." Hermione said.

"Bloody Hell, how come he didn't tell me that when he asked me!" Ron yelled.

"What's going on in here?" A woman dressed in white medical robes said as she pulled back the enclosure curtains. "This is a hospital. You must keep your voice down."

"Sorry." Ron said reddening.

"Mr. Potter, I see you are awake. I'll have a healer come in and take a look at you. Perhaps then you can go home... and take your friends with you." She turned around and walked away.

After a healer came in and checked Harry out, Harry got dressed. Harry discovered that his wound had been bandaged up and was told it would be healed in time for the wedding. They checked to see if the others had gone home and then the three of them flued back to the Burrow. When they stepped out of the fire place, they saw Bill and Fleur on the couch arguing over the choice of songs they were going to be playing at the reception. In the daylight and with a mind no longer clouded with Death Eater attacks, Harry could see that much of Bill's scars seem to be nothing but ghost lines on his face. Harry turned and saw Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen humming and cooking something. Harry then looked at the stares just as the twins were coming down.

"Oy, Harry you're back." Fred said.

"And awake too." George stated the obvious. At this Mrs. Weasley turned around.

"Harry, dear." Mrs. Weasley walked up to him and looked like she was going to give him a hug but held back. "Why don't you come in and get something to eat?" She turned and went to fix something for him besides what she was cooking.

"Do you think she's mad at me for what happened?" Harry whispered to Ron.

"I don't think so..." Ron said.

Harry went over and sat down at the kitchen table. Until then Harry's mind had not had the time to settle down and tell him that he was hungry, but now it hit him with full force. Harry groaned, he had after all hadn't eaten for three days. Mrs. Weasley put a sandwich in front of him. "Now if you think you're going to be full, don't eat it and ruin your dinner." Mrs. Weasley said with a smile and Harry laughed.

"I think that's the first time anyone has ever said that to me." Harry said and took a bite. Ron, Hermione, and the twins sat down at the table as well.

"So where's everyone else?" Ron asked.

"Well, Dads at work." Fred said.

"Charlie's in bed." George said.

"Ginny's up stares in her room." Fred said.

"And Fleur's guests aren't coming over till later." George finished.

"Did one of you two tell Harry the schedule for the week?" Mrs. Weasley asked going back to what she was previously cooking.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said.

"Seems like a busy week." Harry said finishing his sandwich.

"Wow, you really were hungry." Fred said.

"You inhaled the sandwich." George joked. Mrs. Weasley turned around to look.

"Well if you wait, dinner will be ready in half an hour." Mrs. Weasley said. "And then after dinner we have to go to the rehearsal."

"'go to the rehearsal'?" Fred asked.

"Mum, it's in the back yard." George said.

"We still have to go to it." Mrs. Weasley said. "And neither of you two will be making jokes or pulling pranks."

"What are you talking about?" Fred smiled.

"Yeah, we would never do a thing like that." George said innocently.

"You better not, this week is all about Bill and Fleur. I don't want you two pulling anything." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Did you see that?" Fred asked.

"She shook her wooden spoon at us." George confirmed.

"With sauce on it." Fred said.

"Spaghetti sauce." George said.

"After all we've done." Fred acted dejected and put a hand over his heart.

"Paid for a band and everything." George faked a sob.

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, the **Cursing Bats**." Ron said to Harry.

"Got them with the money from the shop." George said proudly.

"Cost almost as much as the wedding I recon." Fred said.

"And it was a most gracious gift." Mrs. Weasley said. "Now will you four set up the table?" She pointed to the twins, Ron, and Hermione. "Harry could you go up and tell Ginny and Charlie that dinner will be ready soon?" Harry nodded and went up stairs.

After Mrs. Weasley's fabulous spaghetti dinner the everyone, including Mr. Weasley who had joined them right before dinner, went out to the back yard. After about ten minutes Fleur's parents, her sister, and one of her friends showed up. They were swiftly followed a man who Harry didn't recognize. He was dressed in a forest green robe and looked to be in his late fifties. He was caring a bag and was smoking a pipe. Fleur's father was a tall, not necessarily good looking, man in his early fifties. He was dressed in a formal business robe and had his hair neatly combed. Harry noticed that his face seemed worn but rather kind. Fleur's mother on the other hand was stunningly beautiful and looked as if she was in her late forties. She had nearly white hair, much lighter then Fleur's, and was wearing light blue and gold robes. Fleur's sister, Gabrielle, looked as striking as ever. She wore a bright smile on her face, the trauma of the wizard cup seemed forgotten. The girl who, Harry assumed was a friend of the Delacours, was dressed in red robes. She ran ahead of the group, embraced Fleur in a hug and a light kiss on each cheek. The two immediately started speaking in French with big smiles on their faces. Then the entire group moved up to a hill behind the Weasley's house.

"All right, I see that everyone is here." The unknown man in forest green said. "Then let's go through what we have to do. When the wedding starts, the groom will be standing right here." He indicated a spot that Bill then moved to. "And the alter will be here. Right at the top where I will be." The man stood in front of Bill a few feet.

"Ron, stop staring." Harry heard Hermione whisper.

"I can't help it. It doesn't make sense. She's about fifty and is still drop dead gorgeous." Ron whispered back. In any other case Harry would feel a little worried, but Mrs. Delacour was after all a veela.

"Ron, you can be so thick headed at times." Ginny said standing next to Harry.

"Then the three best men and maids of honor will walk up here." The man said indicating a path way with his hands. No one moved. "That would be your queue." Ron, Ginny, the twins, Gabrielle, and the friend who hugged Fleur all walked in pares down the imaginary line. Once they reached Bill they split in two groups. The boys stood in a line by bill and the girls stood in a line on the other side of the man indicating the rehearsal. "Right. Then the father of the bride and the bride herself, will walk up the same path to the groom." Fleur and Mr. Delacour did as they were told.

"Hermione?" Harry whispered. "We're not part of the ceremony, so what are we doing? Isn't this a close family type thing?"

"We're being supportive." Hermione whispered back.

"Not to mention, Harry," Mr. Weasley whispered from behind him apparently hearing Harry's question. "We consider both you and Hermione family."

"And then after Mr. Delacour sits back down," The man's voice ringed out. "The vows will be exchanged and the rope binding shall conclude the ceremony." Harry looked at Fleur and Bill who were holding hands and smiling at each other.

"Did he just say 'rope binding'?" Harry asked Hermione.

"I think so..." Hermione answered a little confused.

"What did he mean by that?" Harry asked equally confused.

"I don't know." Hermione said. Harry was about to ask Mr. Weasley, but stopped when he saw Mr. Weasley was holding his wife who had a tear of joy running down her cheek. Harry turned back and watched the others. He and Ginny caught each other's eye and Harry wondered if he would ever be standing up there with her. He didn't know why, but Harry was almost certain Ginny was thinking the exact same thing.

"Ok, let's take it from the top." The man yelled.

**A/n: **Hope you liked this chapter. Next one will host **The Dress From Hell**.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything! Nothing! Zip! Zilch! Nil! Zero! It is based off of the books by JK Rowling, which is why it's called a **Fan** Fiction. I also used a few monsters based off of D&D (Dungeons & Dragons). If you're an old user of then you know the basic Mo-Jo. If you're new and you just happen to pick this first, I'm honored, please review after you read. If you don't want to, that's fine, send me a joke instead or something so I know it's been read.

A Ripple in Time

A/N: I would like to thank my mom for helping me come up with the Dress from Hell. Also, I'd like to thank for the copy of the prophecy. I was very glad I didn't have to go find it in the book.

**Chapter 6: Dreams and the Dress from Hell**

"_Harry!" Hermione's voice rang out. Her voice slowly started to die away down the dark stone corridor. He could feel his feet hit the stone floor. Each step her voice died further away. His heart was pounding. The air was ice against his lungs. _

"_Hermione!" He yelled out. Her voice had completely died off, leaving nothing but silence. _

"_She's dead, Harry." A soft voice said from behind him. He turned around and saw his one true love._

"_Ron?" Harry asked her._

"_He's dead too, Harry." Ginny said._

"_Gin, leave! You have to leave!" He yelled. Panic was rising in his heart._

"_I'm not leaving you, Harry." She said. "I'll never leave you." He nodded thankfully and pulled her in his arms._

"_I love you, Gin." He said against her lips._

"_Really?" A cold slithering voice asked behind him. He whipped around to face the crude snake-like face of Voldemort. "Nice for you to inform us, Potter." Harry let go of Ginny as he was hurdled back and bound by long green snakes. Voldemort took out his wand and pointed it at Ginny._

"_Noooo!" Harry screamed. He struggled the best he could against the hellish snakes._

"_Crucio!" Voldemort yelled. Ginny's shrieks of pain filled the air. Her voice mingled with Voldemort's haunting laugh. Harry heard her scream his name as she twisted in pain. He did this to her. He killed Ron. He killed Hermione. _

"_Noooo_ooooo!" Harry yelled as he sat up. The room was dark and he was drenched once again in cold sweat. Harry grabbed his glasses and wand lying next to him. "_Lumos_." He said and a low light emitted from the end of his wand. Ron turned in his sleep up on the top bunk of the bed. Harry and Ron were sharing the twin's old room now that they were out of the house. Harry moved his wand and looked at the clock. It was five thirty am and Harry was sure he was now the only one up. Harry mentally thanked Ron for thinking about the silencing charm. Although Ron could be an impossibly heavy sleeper, Harry was sure the others weren't as bad.

Harry got up and walked out of the room. Harry paused at Hermione and Ginny's door. He had to force himself not to open and check inside to see that they were safe. He was about to go into the bathroom to see if he could get a shower before the others woke up when he saw a light on down stairs. Harry extinguished the light from his wand and crept down. The light was coming from the kitchen. Harry snuck up to the frame of the kitchen entry to see inside. Sitting at the table was Ginny writing a letter. Harry's nerves calmed down, straightened up and turned around to give her some privacy.

"Don't go." She said obviously knowing he was there. "I'm almost done." Harry turned around again and stood in clear view. He could see Ginny was wearing a white tanks top and green PJ pants. Harry was suddenly aware that he was only wearing an old pare of black shorts. Not that he would usually mind, but he was suddenly concerned if Ginny didn't like what she saw. He wasn't the little scrawny boy he was when they first met, he had put together some good muscles over the years, but he never been concerned with anyone but her.

"It's ok, I didn't mean to-" Harry began.

"You didn't." Ginny said. She put down the quill and put the peace of parchment in a folder. The folder looked like it had many parchments that had been written on and then put inside. "Why are you up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep." Harry said.

"I could use some company." Ginny stated. Harry sat down next to her trying not to show his hesitant.

"What were you writing?" Harry asked.

"A letter to myself." Ginny said. Harry looked at her confused. "I could never bring myself to write in a journal after Riddle, so I write letters to myself."

"Letters?" Harry questioned.

"Letters on regular, every day, peaces of parchment that I know can't be cursed or used as some kind of portal." Ginny said. "I started last year."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure." Ginny confessed. "I guess I decided I needed to get over my fear of writings in books." Ginny shook her head and half smiled at herself. "This was the closest I could put myself to a journal. You know, I still can't see a little note on the side of a page without it reminding me of Riddle." Ginny laughed at herself with out any humor. "Which is really hard, considering all my school books were used by my brothers before me who found it difficult to go through a chapter with out writing at least fifty little jokes on the side of the pages." Ginny closed her eyes for a moment.

"I'm sorry, Gin." Harry said.

"Don't be... It's not your fault, Harry." Ginny said. Harry saw a lone soundless tear travel down her cheek. Harry put his arm around her and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I'm still sorry, Gin. I wish you never went through that." Harry said. He felt another loan tear fall off her cheek on his shoulder. He and Ginny stayed like that for a while, until he realized she had fallen asleep. Harry then moved a bit so he could pick her up. She seemed to fit perfectly in his arms as he carried her out of the kitchen. Ginny stirred as he used his wand from underneath her to turn out the kitchen light.

"Don't go..." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck in her sleep.

"It's ok, Gin." Harry reassured her. "I'm not leaving."

Harry carried her into the living room and sat down in one of the overstuffed chairs with her in his arms. Ginny moved slightly and murmured something in her sleep that sounded distinctively like "I love you". Harry couldn't help but kiss the top of her head. Harry watched out over the quiet room and slowly fell back to sleep himself. When Harry woke up it was about seven thirty and he could see Mrs. Weasley walking down the stairs. Ginny was still fast a sleep in his arms. Her head was nestled comfortably in the cock of his neck and her arms wrapped around him. Mrs. Weasley stopped at the bottom of the stairs to stare at him and her daughter.

"She fell asleep." Harry quickly said. Mrs. Weasley didn't say anything but put on one of Hermione's knowing smiles. She then turned and continued to walk into the kitchen. Hermione came down less then five minutes after Mrs. Weasley. When she got down to the bottom of the stairs she razed a questioning eye brow at Harry. "She fell asleep." Harry repeated.

"So you decided to put her on your lap?" Hermione questioned.

"No... well yes, but I was going to take her back up to her room. She just... she was upset, so..." Harry stumbled for words. "I swear, I didn't mean for her to end up sleeping in my lap." Hermione nodded and walked into the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was. Harry decided he should wake Ginny up before either her brother or her father came down. "Gin... Ginny..." He lightly rubbed her back. Ginny stirred awake.

"Harry...?" She asked half asleep. She held him closer and nuzzled his neck. "Five more minutes..." Harry bit his lip.

"Gin, I think we should get up before your father or Ron comes down." Harry said. Ginny didn't hear him though, she was all ready back a sleep. "Gin..." Harry rubbed her back again. "Gin..." She woke up again and lifted her head. She sat up in his lap and rubbed her neck.

"Ouch." She said which made Harry smile. "My neck hurts."

"Well it's been cocked to one side for over an hour." Harry laughed. Ginny straightened her neck and winced. "Your mother and Hermione are in the kitchen."

"Did they see us?" Ginny asked. Harry nodded in response. They were silent for a while then Ginny spoke quietly. "Thank you... for last night."

"Anytime... don't worry about it, Gin." Harry said and smiled at her. She gave a soft smile back.

"I should go get dressed." She said. Harry watched as her gaze looked him up and down with a hint of mischief. "And so should you." She got off his lap and headed up stairs, giving him one last glance before she disappeared. Harry looked down at himself expecting to see something out of the ordinary. When he didn't he got up and headed up stairs to change.

"Come on, let's go." Mrs. Weasley called. "We don't want to be late."

It was two hours since Harry ran up stairs. Mrs. Weasley was now ushering Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny into the fire place to go get their fittings done for the wedding. Ron and Hermione stepped into the fire place together holding hands. "Jane's Wedding and Ceremonial Wear." They both said at once and then were gone.

"Come on, you two next." Mrs. Weasley said to Harry and Ginny. They both stepped in the fire. Harry and Ginny both stepped out of a grand fire place and next to Ron and Hermione. In the background Harry could hear bells being played. They were in a big maze of clothes racks. To the far left Harry could see a door that looked liked it led to a room of mirrors. Mrs. Weasley came in from behind them and Harry moved out of her way. "Good, now let's go find the others." Mrs. Weasley said.

They walked around in the maze of clothes until they found the happy couple, Gabrielle, the twins, and Fleur's friend. They were shortly joined by a short pencil of a woman who's face reminded Harry of his aunt's. "Hello, I am Jane Flusher. Are you the Weasley family?" She asked.

"Yes." Bill said as he put an arm around Fleur.

"Good, now if you'll follow me, I'll take you to the dressing rooms." Jane said and led them to the room of mirrors. "Now boys go down to the left and women to the right." She said and gestured with her hands to two doors. "Once you are done you will come back out here and stand on this podium so the bride and groom can take a look at you." She turned towards Bill and Fleur. "Now, I was told two of you were not being matched to dress like the rest?"

"Yes, Hermione and Harry here are to wear what they choose." Bill said as he pointed them out. Jane turned and looked at Hermione.

"Yes... good height, nice form, fair hair, she will be easy to find something for." Jain then turned and looked at Harry. Her eyes lingered on his scar and a look of impressed appeared on her face. "He should be slightly more difficult, but I'm sure we can find something." Jane turned back to face Bill and Fleur. "And how are we paying for this?"

"I will be paying for my two and their two friends." Mrs. Weasley said motioning to Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry.

"We'll be paying for ourselves." The twins said.

"So will I." Fleur's friend said, and to Harry's surprise, with a perfect American accent.

"And we pay for my sizter." Fleur said. Jane held a sour smile noting the different people who would be paying.

"All right, then. Now everyone who will be getting fitted go through your proper door." Jane said and opened both doors. They all went through the proper doors assigned to them. They walked down a little hall way of mirrors and then into a big room. In the room there were five podiums and five house elves, one on each podium, and one tall wizard.

"Ok, I want each of you on a podium." Said the wizard. All the house elves jumped off and waited next to each podium. The four boys glanced at one another then got up on one of the podiums. "Good, good... Now let's see... I believe one of you aren't one of the best men?"

"Yeah, I'm not." Harry said

"Right, ok, so you're going to be separate. Got it. The rest of you all ready have your design picked out. So let's get all of your measurements." The wizard said and snapped his fingers. The elves snapped into motion and started measuring all of them with tape. "Ok," He said when they were done. The elves left the room for a few moments and then each came back with a pile of clothes, save for the last who brought out a wooden box. "I want you three to change into your clothes," He pointed to the brothers and then turned to Harry. "I want you to change into these pants and we'll work on the shirt. I'm thinking either dark green or dark red." Harry nodded and then looked around for the changing room to discover there was none.

"Um..." Ron began. "Wear do we change?"

"Oh, right there is fine. I have to go fetch his shirts." The wizard said and left to go in a back room. The boys looked at the door for a moment and then changed.

"I don't mind changing in front of guys, but I feel odd on a podium." Fred announced.

"Like on display." George agreed.

"Only the only people watching us are the elves." Fred said.

"Wait a minute..." Ron suddenly interjected. "This can't be right?"

"Nooo..." Fred said in horror.

"What?" Harry asked. In all three brothers hands was a frilly pink long sleeve button up shirt. Harry winced as he looked at the color. It was one of those colors that you would see on the heart burn commercial.

"They're pulling our legs, right?" George asked face white.

"Bloody Hell..." Ron said as he examined the shirt.

"Ok, I got an emerald green, which will do wonders to your eyes, and a dark blood red, which will look fabulous." The wizard said walking back in. He handed both shirts to Harry.

"Excuse me, but are these the right shirts?" Fred asked holding his up. The wizard looked at it and had an involuntary shiver.

"Yes, unfortunately for you it is. But if you come back after the wedding I'm sure we can find a better top." He said. "Now go on and finish getting dressed so we can fit it."

"Bloody Hell..." Ron repeated as he put the shirt on with disgust. Harry put on the red shirt and then the black robe over it. He looked at himself in one of the many mirrors. There was only one way he could describe himself.

"Evil." Harry said out loud.

"Yes, I think you're right..." The wizard said hearing Harry. "Maybe some other time with out the robe... perhaps with a lighter color pants?"

"Try the other one on." Ron said looking at himself in the mirror. He looked like he just ate something sour. Harry tried the other shirt on and then put on his black robe again.

"Ah, much better." The wizard said. He snapped his fingers at two of the elves who immediately started sizing Harry and Ron's clothes to fit. "And what is the problem over here?" The wizard asked looking at the twins who still hadn't put on their shirts.

"Give us a moment." George said.

"We have our pride to suck back." Fred added.

"I mean what kind of men wear pink?" George asked.

"Men who love their older brother and will be at the wedding." The wizard said sternly as if warning the two. "Now put on those shirts and you two go out to show the others." He said to Ron and Harry. Harry and Ron jumped off their podiums and walked out. When they got out Bill shoved a Butter Beer in each of their hands.

"Peace offering if you don't say anything negative about the suits to Fleur." He quickly whispered. Harry and Ron looked at the Butter Beer and shrugged. "Good." Bill said and grabbed two more waiting for the twins. Harry opened his bottle and took a swig.

Just then, Ginny walked out of the dressing room and Harry spit out his Butter Beer. "Don't say a word." She said looking him in the eye.

"Bloody Hell, what are you wearing?" Ron said. Ginny was wearing a Pepto Bismol pink dress, with a huge bow that covered her whole back side and about a foot of starch lace fuchsia ruffles at the bottom. Her hair was pulled back off her face with a crown of roses made of the two pink fabrics. Her fair skin and Weasley red hair in curls clashing ferociously with the ensemble.

"Ees it not perfection?" Fleur bubbled from behind her. Ginny sent them both death glares.

"More pink." Harry stated not sure what to say.

"Wee." Fleur said smiling thinking he loved it. "Ees perfection, yes?"

"Of course it is." Bill said after he had finished giving the fully dressed twins his peace offering. Fleur's other two brides maids came out both looking equally unhappy as Ginny. Although, they did look slightly less threatening at the moment. Ginny walked up to Ron and Harry.

"If either of you two threaten me with one of the photos I'm bound to be in at the wedding in this Dress from Hell-" She began staring particularly at Ron as she said this. "I'll hex you into the next year and then expose an even worse embarrassment of yours."

"What could you possible have worse then that dress?" Ron asked rather confident.

"The week before you went to school for your fifth year, every night, you wet your bed and would talk in your sleep." Ron's face suddenly went white. "And do you know what you said?"

"You wouldn't." Ron said.

"I would." Ginny confirmed.

"You have no proof." Ron stated.

"I recorded it the last two nights to use the next time you hassled one of my boyfriends." Ginny said with smile.

"What'd you say?" Harry asked Ron a little intrigued and surprised his friend apparently wet his bed.

"Nothing." Ron said flatly.

"Just keep thinking that." Ginny said.

"And me?" Harry asked curious. Ginny turned and looked at him. She thought for a minute then smiled slyly. This made Harry a little nervous. He wasn't sure why, after all besides the whole deal with Voldemort he had never kept anything from her.

"You're easier then Ron. If I can't find anything, and I will, all I have to do is kiss out in public. Which I have half a mind to do anyway." Ginny said. "After all, you know I don't fear Riddle knowing I'm in love with you." Harry was sure his jaw hit the ground. Ginny took a sip of Harry's long forgotten Butter Beer with a twinkle of mischief in her eyes. "Thanks... Any questions?"

"No." Ron and Harry said at once.

"Good." Ginny said and stated to walk over to the other two brides maids. She stopped after only a few feet, paused, and walked back over to Harry. She leaned up so her lips brushed his ear. "By the way, that shirt looks absolutely sexy on you." She whispered seductively then walked a way.

"What she say?" Ron asked. Harry's face was completely red and felt very hot.

"Nothing." Harry said. "Is it hot in here?"

"It is now..." Ron nearly whispered. Harry looked at him and followed his gaze. Hermione had now stepped out of the back room. "Merlin save me..." Ron muttered. Hermione was wearing a sleek dark red dress, with gold sparks that would fade in and out of sight as she moved. She had put her hair up in a bun that twisted around, leaving a few straightened strands falling to the sides of her face. She looked over at them and smiled when she saw Ron's face.

"She cleans up well." Harry noted and smirked at Ron's awe stricken face.

"Excuse me for a moment, I have to go kiss my girlfriend now..." Ron said and walked towards Hermione leaving Harry alone. Harry shook his head as he watched Ron kiss Hermione when she began to talk to him. This efficiently put what ever she was going to say off for the time being. Harry looked behind him and saw Jane passionately waiting for the group to decide if they liked what they had. Harry walked over to her and cleared his throat. She looked at him and he noticed he was a bit taller then her.

"There's been a change in the bill." Harry said.

"And what is that." Jane said looking displeased with this new information.

"I'll be paying for everyone instead." Harry said. Jane's mood seemed to lighten for a moment.

"And how will you be paying for this? I do think you're a bit young to have gotten anymore then a summer job. That kind of money wont pay for this... despite the colors." Jane asked.

"I have the sufficient money needed." Harry said flatly. "I just need you to bring me the bill. We like what we have." Jane nodded.

"I'll be back then." She said and left through the first door they had originally came in through.

"And what do you think you're doing, Harry?" Mrs. Weasley said from behind him. Harry turned around to see a stubborn and slightly angry face.

"It's my present to you and Bill." Harry said sternly. Mrs. Weasley's sighed and looked at him more kindly.

"Harry, we don't need you to pay for us." She said.

"I know, but it's their wedding present. I honestly wouldn't know what else to get for them any how." Harry said.

"But they're only paying for one dress." Mrs. Weasley said. "Which means you don't have to pay for the twins, Fleur's friend, or I."

"I owe the twins money from a bet." Harry lied. "And it's just easier to pay for Fleur's friend with everyone else."

"What about me?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "You don't owe me any money."

"Do I need an excuse to pay for family?" Harry asked earnestly. Mrs. Weasley smiled and pulled Harry into a hug. When she stopped she had a tear of happiness running down her cheek.

"No, I suppose you don't... but at least let me pay for my kids." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Wouldn't have." Harry said getting out his wand as Jane arrived. Jane showed him the bill and he magically signed it, spelling his name with the tip of his wand.

After the fitting, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley had gone to Diagon Ally to shop for wedding presents and eat lunch. Hermione had bought them the books 100 Ways to Make Raw Sushi and She Hexed Me Out of the Door, a wizard novel. Ron personalized his present by getting them 60 magical chocolate frogs. It cost him half his savings but Ron was proud. Ginny on the other hand had some how all ready found the time to crochie them a quilt, so she did not need to get anything. Mrs. Weasley got Fleur a nice necklace and Bill a nice watch.

They had done this several hours ago and were now back at the house. Harry was sitting on his bed reading one of his books. He was trying to turn a cup into a bird. The idea was to eventually aim the spell at a door or a wand. In doing so, moving it out of your way or ceasing the problem of an armed Death Eater. So far Harry had only made the cup sprout feathers.

Hermione and Ron had gone out to take a walk together, leaving him alone. At first he had hung out down stairs just reading. He soon left however after Hermione's cat decided that he was a good scratching post. Which led him to sitting on his bed trying to cast the same spell correctly over and over again. After it had been an hour and Harry was ready to chuck the book at the molting cup, someone knocked at the door.

"Come in." Harry said collapsing on the bed in frustration. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Harry heard the door open and then gently close. "How was the walk?" He asked. Harry felt the person sit down next to him and could smell a flowery drift in the air. Almost at once Harry realized it was Ginny. Harry opened his eyes and bolted up only to hit his head hard on the top bunk. "Oh, shit... Gin, don't do that to me." Harry said as he lay back down rubbing his head.

"Sorry." She said quietly. Harry carefully sat up and continued to rub his head. "Dad's here."

"Ok, does he want to see me?" Harry asked as he stopped rubbing his head.

"Mum told him what you did." Ginny said softly.

"What I do?" Harry asked. He wondered if she purposely left her hair down to taunt him knowing how much he loved it like that.

"You paid for our clothes." Ginny said and Harry didn't reply. "Mum said it was close to five thousand galleons." Harry still didn't reply. He would earn over half of what he paid in interest alone. Money didn't mean the same thing to him as it did most people. "Is it true?" Her voice was still gentle.

"Doesn't matter." Harry shrugged avoiding her eyes.

"Thank you." Ginny said.

"Don't." Harry said.

"Don't what?"

"Don't thank me... not you, Gin." Harry said. They were quiet for a few moments. Harry still refusing to look at her, but decided to find his shoes interesting.

"Look at me." Ginny said. When Harry didn't Ginny laid her hand on the side of his face and guided it so he could see her eyes. Harry's heart skipped a beat as he watched her lean in and softly kiss his lips. Seemingly against his will, he found himself kissing her back. He seemed to have two voices screaming in his head as he slid his tongue in her mouth. The first voice screamed that this was wrong. That he was putting her in unnecessary risk. The second screamed at the other to shut up. That this was the purist thing he could give her. That this was what should be happening and was right.

Harry's brain was still in conflict as he felt Ginny pull him down on the bed. Ginny had put her self on top of him. One of her hands sending sparks through him as it rested on his chest. Her legs sending fire into him as she placed them on either side of is waist. One of Harry's hands had found its way under her shirt on her back. The other was holding the back of her neck running its fingers through some of her flaming hair. Harry was surprised when he heard his own voice moan in responds to what she was doing with her tongue. To Harry's disappointment, this made her pull back breath still ragged. With much regret, she seemed to force her self off of him and stood up from the bed. Harry suddenly felt cold from her lack of body heat. Harry still a bit dazed, and now with slight discomfort in his pants, stood up. He stayed by the bed to give her space and watched her pace.

"I can't do this." She finally said. "I want to, but I know you're still going to pull a way after." Would he? Harry knew the answer almost as quickly as he asked himself it. No, he wouldn't pull a way. If they had done what they seemed to be heading towards, his ethics would have prevented him from pushing her a way if not his heart.

"Harry, I need you to tell me something." Ginny said as she continued to pace. She stopped in front of him. "Tell me why."

"Why...?" Harry asked.

"Why do you feel the need to go after him? Why can't you let the Ministry do it and stay with me?" Ginny said looking him in the eye. It was a slap in the face back to reality. Harry sighed deeply and cursed himself. He was told not to tell anyone who he didn't trust his life with. Harry most certainly trusted his life with Ginny. "Please tell me, I know it's not for revenge like the others think."

"It's a long story." Harry said.

"I like long stories." Ginny said. Harry had to smile at that line. He reached out and took her hands. He pulled her down sitting on the bed as he thought of what to say.

"Every thing that's happened to me in my life concerning Voldemort was something I never could get out of. In a way, I never really had a choice with my involvement. What I do have a choice in, is the end of the story." Harry began.

"I don't completely understand." Ginny said. Harry looked at her and knew she understood most of it. For some reason she would all ways understand more then anyone. So he decided to say the one thing that could make her understand.

"_Born to those who have thriced deceived him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh months dies..."_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything! Nothing! Zip! Zilch! Nil! Zero! It is based off of the books by JK Rowling, which is why it's called a **Fan** Fiction.

**A Ripple in Time**

A/N: This chapter is in Ginny's point of view. It will probably be one of the few only chapters not in Harry's or centralized around Harry's view. It will only be in her view for the reason of two important scenes.

**Chapter 7: In the Head of a Red Head**

_What do you do when the man you love is the only one who can give you life and take it away? _Ginny thought as she lay in bed._ If being with him means you better be on good terms with the Reaper? If leaving him means you might as well be on bad terms with the Reaper? How do you say good bye to him, when you're only alive when you're with him? How do stay with him, when it means you will end with blood on your hands? What do you do when your heart belongs to Harry Potter?_

Ginny sat up and watched the sun out of her window. It was just beginning to rise, sending flacks of red and gold in the sky. Hermione rolled a way from the light in her sleep. She and Ginny were sharing the bed in her room. "What do I do?" Ginny asked out loud.

"Hmm?" Hermione asked stirring a wake. "Ron...?"

"No, just me." Ginny said leaning against the wall and smiling at her friend. Hermione opened her eyes and sat up. Ginny felt bad for her best friend. Hermione had been having nightmares lately about her killing people. More precisely, killing someone she already had.

"What time is it?" Hermione asked leaning against the wall closing her eyes.

"Six A.M." Ginny said.

"And we're a wake why?" Hermione asked.

"Because I'm in love with Harry Potter." Ginny said. Hermione opened her eyes and looked at Ginny. "And he is the one who has to kill Riddle."

"Did he tell you that?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." Ginny said bring the surprised look of Hermione's face.

"And you still want to be with him?" Hermione asked lightly.

"Yes." Ginny said. "But I'm scared."

"What are you going to do?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know." Ginny said. "Curse at the person who ever thought up that stupid prophecy and then try to decide what I should do."

"Trelawney." Hermione said with a hint of humor.

"What?"

"Trelawney... She made the cursed thing." Hermione said.

"You mean Harry's going off of something she said?" Ginny asked.

"One of the only things she said that's real." Hermione said. "Harry said she's done it at least twice in her life. She doesn't remember a thing after words, though."

"That's disturbing... damn her..." Ginny said. "You sure it's real? Think now who we're talking about."

"Yes, it's real." Hermione said in a darker tone.

"Damn her..." Ginny repeated. "Damn Riddle too..."

"Why do you call him that?" Hermione asked.

"Diary thing." Ginny said.

"Oh... forgot... sorry."

"It's ok." They fell silent as they watched the sun rise. Hermione was the first one to speak again.

"Now that you cursed at her, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know." Ginny said.

"Well... at least you have one thing straightened out." Hermione said.

"What's that?"

"You love him." Hermione told her.

"Doesn't count... I already knew that." Ginny said.

"You'd do anything for him, then." Hermione tried again.

"Knew that too." Ginny sighed.

"You'd risk your neck for him."

"I thought this was supposed to be new news?" Ginny teased.

"It is." Hermione said. "Because now you have your answer." Ginny smiled and thought for a moment.

"I guess I do." She said. "I'm still allowed to be scared of it though."

"Terrified. I still am and I'm just his friend." Hermione laughed. Both girls watched the sun again.

"Ok, we need two more rows of chairs on both sides." Fred said.

"We already set up eighty. Do we really need any more?" Ron asked.

"Yes." George said going back to haul more chairs.

Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, and the Twins had been setting up the back yard for the wedding. They had been going on for several hours already. It had taken up all morning and was now drifting into mid afternoon. They had set up the area for the reception on the other side of the hill. It had consisted of fifty tables, a stage, a buffet, and a dance floor. All of this was covered in one huge tent of white cloth that Ginny doubted could hold back any rain. They had already set up the alter and were now working on the seats for the actual ceremony. Each row consisted of eight seats on either side of the ile. There were five rows so far going up the hill.

"A hundred and twelve?" Hermione whispered to me.

"You're forgetting, this wedding holds a political pool as well." Ginny whispered back.

"Political?" Harry said standing near them. His face seemed to turn white.

"Don't worry mate, there be no reporters." Ron said putting his chair down.

"Scared Harry?" Ginny said grabbing another chair.

"No." Harry said still pale.

"Oh come on, your whole face is white." Ron said laughing.

"Yours would be too if every time you get with a mile of a politician they come after you like wolves." Harry said.

"That's true." Hermione said putting a chair down.

"No, he'd love it." Ginny said.

"I would not." Ron said getting another chair. "Well, maybe a little."

"And that's why the cosmos work the way they do." Hermione said.

"The people who don't like it get it." Harry said.

"And the ones who would don't." Ginny finished.

"Besides, it's about Bill and Fleur tomorrow." Ron said.

"And it's going to be a beautiful wedding, too." Hermione commented.

"On that note," Harry said putting down a chair. "I have a question for the two Weasleys present."

"What's that?" Ginny said getting another chair and looking at Harry.

"What's a 'rope binding'?" Harry asked.

"It's when you tie someone up by a rope..." Ron said confused.

"In a wedding." Hermione explained.

"You don't know?" Ginny asked. "Ron how could you not explain that to your girlfriend?"

"Me? How is this my fault they don't know?" Ron asked.

"Well you're the one who's might marry her some day." Ginny said. "I figured you would have told her any relationship rituals she didn't know."

"How am I supposed to know if we're going to marry or not? It's not like we're that far in our relationship." Ron said. "Besides you didn't tell Harry."

"We had gone out for like... two weeks before Dumbledore's death and then we broke up at the funeral. Besides I was still trying to get over the fact that he even liked me in that manner." Ginny said.

"You guys, kind of getting off track." Harry said bringing their attention back. For a moment Ginny thought he looked kind of guilty about something but it left his face as Ron began to talk.

"Right sorry. It's a part it the ceremony where you bind the two people together with a rope."

"You tie them up?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"Great explanation, Ron." Ginny said.

"Well I don't see you trying." Ron said.

"_Brothers_..." Ginny mumbled. "Ok, it's a part in the ceremony where the bride and groom join hands. Their hands are then wrapped with a small rope (traditionally red or white) symbolizing their union of lives and souls. If their love is true then the magic will usually send off a little light or sparks. Their hands remain tied till the end of the ceremony kiss which follows after."

"It doesn't finalize anything eternally, though." Ron said. "They still may grow apart latter in life."

"But if there's sparks or something, that usually won't happen." Ginny said. "Or at least for several years."

"Romanic." Hermione said smiling.

"What happens if there are no sparks or anything?" Harry asked. Ron and Ginny looked at each other and shrugged.

"Depends on the couple, I guess." Ron said.

"You have to remember, I said 'usually' not 'always'." Ginny said then added awkwardly. "The tradition's just kind of like a good luck type thing really."

"Yeah, nothing's set in stone." Ron said. "I once heard if you're too nervous it won't work."

"No one really knows why or how it works." Ginny said. "It's just a sort of belief really." She put down the last chair. "Luna told me once that if muggles do it, it happens to them too. Of course on a much smaller scale."

"The girl's nuts." Ron said.

"I don't think so." Harry said thoughtfully. "Just misunderstood."

"Thank you, Harry. I'll make sure to tell her you said so at the wedding." Ginny said happily.

"She's coming to the wedding?" Hermione asked.

"Bill said I could invite one friend." Ginny explained.

"What about you, Ron?" Harry asked.

"I've got you guys." Ron said. "Not like you wouldn't have been invited any way." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"On that interesting note," Harry began. "What's happening with that speech?"

"You still haven't written it!" Ginny asked in horror.

"I'll write it after the party tonight." Ron said.

"Ron, it's your brothers wedding, not some paper in class." Harry said.

"It's fine... I'll do it." Ron said.

"He will don't worry." Hermione said lightly. She walked over to her boyfriend and gave him a kiss. She then grabbed his hand. "Right now." She added sternly and pulled him towards the house with her. Harry laughed as they saw Hermione whisper harshly at Ron.

"It's not funny." Ginny said to him. "This is Bill's wedding."

"You have to admit it is a little funny." Harry said smiling.

"Tell Bill that when Ron stands up at the wedding without a speech." Ginny teased. Harry held up his hands in defeat.

"No thanks." Fred and George walked over to join them.

"Well that's done." Fred said.

"We didn't forget anything did we?" George asked.

"I don't think so." Fred said thinking.

"How long until the parties?" Harry asked.

"About two hours." Ginny replied.

"That doesn't give us much time." George commented.

"Enough time for what?" Harry asked.

"You'll see." George smiled mischievously.

"How come I have a feeling I won't like this?" Harry asked.

"Because they're smiling." Ginny said giving the twins a suspicious look.

"Don't worry, Harry." Fred said wrapping one arm around his shoulder.

"You'll have a great time to night." George said.

"You are now of age?" Fred asked.

"Yes, why?" Harry said.

"Just double checking." George responded.

"Why?" Harry repeated.

"No reason." Fred said.

"We'll see you in a bit." George finished. Before anyone could press the matter, the twins vanished. Ginny looked at Harry and then shook her head.

"You better watch out tonight." She said.

"I would feel much better if we were having the party at the house like you are." Harry said. "Some how I think I would be safer from them."

"No, you would just have to watch your back twice as hard." Ginny said.

"Damn." Harry whispered to himself but Ginny still heard. They settled into silence for a few minutes till Harry broke. "I'm going inside."

"Ok." Ginny sighed.

"Is there something else you wanted to do?" Harry asked.

_Besides wrapping my arms around you and telling you to forget this whole brake-up because you're afraid I might get hurt? No_, Ginny thought. She decided that probably would not be the best thing to tell him and went for something less obvious. "Will you take a walk with me?" When Harry hesitated Ginny decided to add a bit. "Mum doesn't want us to go around by our selves and I really feel like walking."

"Alright, we got time to kill." Harry shrugged.

They started to walk towards a lake some yards behind the house. They slowly walked around the edge with out a real destination. Comfortable silence filled the space between them and Ginny finally allowed her mind to quiet and clear. It was then that she knew where they were going to go. On the other side of the lake was a special tree. Nothing extraordinaire about the tree would set it off from any other to the common passer, but to Ginny it was a very special tree. When they finally reached it Ginny stopped them and gently pulled a curious Harry over a few feet away from the water edge to the base of the trunk. Ginny sat down and followed by Harry.

"What's wrong?" Harry said.

"I wanted to show you this." Ginny said. "This is my special tree." Harry raised an eye brow and looked at the tree. "This is the tree Charlie would take me out to camp under, the one I would spend summer days under reading, where Bill always took me to gaze at the stars, where Ron took me to tell me about Hogwarts before I went, where Fred and George showed me secrets of their jokes that no one knows, and were Percy took me to show me how to defend my self from any jerk with out magic."

"Percy? That doesn't seem like a thing he would show you, rather one of your other brothers." Harry laughed.

"No it's not, but he was the only brother who did. Odd yet perfectly logical." Ginny smiled in memory. "And this is where Mum and Dad use to take me for picnics." Ginny leaned back against the tree truck and looked out over the lake.

"It's nice." Harry said as he leaned back next to her. They sat there in complete silence as Ginny let her self soak in Harry's company. It was nice for once there to be no awkwardness between them after the break-up.

"I just had to show you since we were walking this way." Ginny said.

"Thanks." Harry said. Ginny noticed that without their realization their hands had once again seemed to find each other. Ginny casually leaned her head on his shoulder and decided that, just this once, she was going to pretend that they never actually broke up. They both relaxed and continued to watch the water over the lake.

* * *

"Time for prezzents!" Gabrielle called to the group of women in the room.

Ginny and Hermione were currently at Fleur's bachelorette party, which was ironically up stairs in the attic of the Burrow. They had cleaned the attic up, pinned streamers, added floating candles, thrown in a few chairs, and added some plates of food on the boxes to make a table-like-area filled with appetizers and other types of food to mix and match. The party was not as big as Ginny had thought it would be, nor as miserable. There was her, Hermione, Fleur, Gabrielle, Fleur's American friend Shanta, and about three other women who spoke heavily French.

All the women went to the middle of the room and sat down in one of the chairs that had been placed there. Gabrielle said something excitedly in French to Fleur and handed Fleur the present that Gabrielle had wrapped. Fleur opened it and to Ginny's surprise, received a single old sliver spoon. What perhaps surprised Ginny and now Hermione even more was that Fleur looked choked up about it. Ginny and Hermione both shared a questioning look. Ginny leaned over to Shanta who was sitting next to her and asked her what was the spoon about?

"It's an old Delacour tradition." Shanta said giving Ginny and Hermione a serious look. "I never truly understood it, but I believe that spoon gives Fleur good luck in the kitchen and the house. Like good prosperity or whatever."

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"No." Shanta laughed face lighting up. "When they were kids they used to have annual family competitions every year and the prize was that spoon. The last five competitions Gabrielle won despite how hard Fleur and the rest of their family tried. This is just Gabrielle's way of telling Fleur she needs to continue the tradition with her kids."

"Why that spoon?" Ginny asked.

"It has the family crest on the handle." Shanta shrugged the answer.

The next gift Fleur opened was Hermione's. She seemed very pleased with the books and laughed when she read the titles. She especially thanked her since Bill only seemed to like his meat raw now. She then unwrapped Ginny's gift, which was very easy considering how hard Ginny had found it was to wrap the hand made quilt. Fleur thought it was very sweet of her and told her she didn't have to go through all that trouble. As they continued to open gifts the women fell into a series of questions. Most to the time they spoke English and on the few occasions that they forgot Ginny and Hermione were there Shanta was polite enough to translate for them. The questions started to get more personal and finally led up to the one question that every sister never wants to hear about her brother.

"Has he chanced any, you know, in bed since the attack?" One of Fleur's friends asked. Ginny's and Hermione's eyes widened. This was not a part of the party they wanted to be apart of.

"Well, e' does uses ez tong more. But some place'ez dat's a good thing." Fleur said with a suggesting voice.

Ginny almost gagged and ran out of the room. She ran down stairs where she continued to walk back and forth trying to get that question out of her head. It was like a smoldering thought now burned in her head doomed to haunt her till the ends of her days. For the life of her she could not get it out of her head and she truly wished she could gag. Hermione came down after her although instead of bolting like Ginny, she walked. She carried an disgusted look upon her face.

"Oh Merlin, why did she have to ask that?" Ginny said.

"Are you ok?" Hermione asked. Ginny shook her head.

"I think I'm going to puke." She said. "I can't go back up there."

"Alright." Hermione said as she nodded her head. "Let's go all the way down stairs then." They headed down stairs, Ginny still trying to get the thought out of her head. At the bottom Ron was sitting in the living room by himself. He had a sheet of paper out with what looked like to be the beginning of his speech.

"What's wrong with you?" Ron asked when he saw Ginny.

"They asked her how Bill was in bed." Hermione said giving Ginny a sympathetic look.

"And Fleur answered." Ginny said causing Ron's eyes to go wide.

"Bloody Hell, you're joking with me right?" Ron asked with a look of horror on his face.

"I think I'm scared for life." Ginny said as she sat down next to her brother on the couch. Hermione took seat next to Ron on his other side.

"I've officially learned more about your brother then I needed to know." Hermione said.

"Why are you still here anyway?" Ginny asked. "Shouldn't you be with Harry and the twins at Bill's party?" Ginny shivered involuntary when she said her brother's name.

"Yeah, but I still haven't finished my speech so I had to stay behind." Ron said with a look of disappointment. "I'm all most done now though." He straightened his papers together. "Just a good closing and I'll be fine."

Just then, Harry came bursting through the fire place. Rage plastered deeply on his face. Less then two seconds later both Fred and George pop in. "Hold on we're not finished with you!" Fred yells furiously.

"Well I'm finished with you!" Harry yelled.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"We were at the party-" Fred began.

"And a few strippers came out.-" George said.

"And he wanted to leave-" Fred pointed to Harry.

"Acting like he would be cheating on some girl if he didn't." George continued. Harry and Ginny shared a quick glance.

"So we got a stripper who was half Kyton."

"What's that?" Ron asked.

"A creature that can change to look like a love one." Hermione said. "They often do it to their next pray to get close to them before they kill."

"Right, and do you know who she changed into?" Fred asked.

"Bloody Ginny!" George yelled.

"And since she was a stripper-" Fred said.

"She was only wearing a bra and panties!" George yelled in disgust.

"We saw our sister in panties because of him!" Fed said and Ginny began to blush.

"I told you I wanted to leave!" Harry yelled at the twins. "I told you I didn't want to be there!" Ginny noticed the air in the whole room seemed to get thicker as Harry spoke. "I told you to keep her away from me! I told you I didn't want to be part of that!" Ginny could literally taste the magic that seemed to be thickening in the air. "Do you have any IDEA what you could have done! Do you have any idea what might happen if one of Voldemort's followers were there!" An old tea cup and saucier on the table next to Ron's papers started to shack along with several other things in the room. Everyone but Harry seemed to notice this as he carried on. "Do you know what would happen if they found out I was in love with her! Do you think they would even hesitate to capture her and torture her! Do you have any idea how lucky she would be if they just killed her! Did you even think that next to me she would be the most hunted and wanted person in the world for Voldemort to kill if he found out! Do you have ANY IDEA WHAT YOU COULD HAVE DONE!" At his last words the lights flickered, every ones wands sparked, the old tea cup shattered, the saucier split, and a flower pot on a shelf over the fire place exploded. The air lost its thickness, the magic seemed to be gone, and Harry looked tired as ever.

"Dear Merlin..." Hermione muttered. Harry still oblivious to what he had done just noticing that the twins were looking at him in complete shock. He looked at the others only to find the same look. When his eyes fell upon Ginny, it was then that Ginny truly understood the complete extent of his fear for her. It was then that she realized if she didn't want to wait on the sidelines, worrying about him every day he was out there, that she was going to have to do more then just catching him in the right moment and hoping he would finally understand. It was then that she realized what she would have to do to get past his fear.


	8. Chapter 8: Ron of the Rings

**A/n:** I originally wanted to put it "Tonight & the Rest of My Life" by Nina Gordon but remembered FF "no adding any songs" rule in less you created it. So if you want to, imagine that instead of what I wrote.

**Chapter Eight: Ron of the Rings**

Harry woke up exhausted yet rather relaxed. For once since Dumbledore's death, he didn't dream of love ones dying or him killing the man the night of his birth day. It didn't really matter that he didn't dream of anything at all, just the fact that he wasn't waking up in sweat was enough. His little outrage at the twins last night had taken more out of him then he had thought. He hadn't been near that mad since the night he destroyed Dumbledore's office, even that hadn't infuriated him as much. After his little explosion at the twins, he had gone up to his room and gone to bed. What perhaps was the most thankful thing was that no one had come up after him. In fact Ron didn't even disturb him when he went to sleep as well.

Harry could see the light streaming in from the room's window. He guessed the time around six in the morning. This of course was not too grand of an improvement of his sleeping hours, but it did help. He reached over and grabbed his glasses from the night stand. Harry looked at his watch forgetting it wouldn't tell him the time. All hands clearly pointing to _Burrow_. Harry briskly looked around for another clock and found it was actually six-thirty. He sat up and walked over to the window. It was not a moment later that Harry heard the opening and slamming of a door. He turned around to see the bed room door opening to reveal an excited Bill.

"I'm getting married today!" Bill happily informed Harry and the now awake Ron.

"That's great Bill." Ron said groggily.

"Isn't it!" Bill exclaimed and then left the room where there on Harry heard Bill open another door telling the occupants that he was indeed getting married that day. Harry heard Bill then move down to another door and repeat the process. Harry looked at Ron who still wasn't quite awake.

"Excited isn't he?" Harry said and Ron grunted. Harry then turned to see a tired version of Hermione and Ginny step through the door. He smiled at the sight. Hermione's hair looked something a kin to Einstein's and Harry could have sworn Ginny had stolen a pear of her brother's boxers for her shorts.

"We are now awake." Ginny announced. The four of them looked out side as they saw Bill run out the front door yelling that was getting married today.

"And now so is the rest of the world." Harry said.

"He's your brother." Ron said towards Ginny who was now standing next to Harry and Hermione watching Bill out the window.

"I think it's sweet." Hermione said with a smile.

"Wouldn't find me acting like that." Ron said getting down from the top bunk.

"Oh, and how would I find you?" Hermione asked.

"You wouldn't, you'd be doing the same thing somewhere he couldn't see you till the ceremony." Ginny said smirking. Harry and Ginny smiled at their friends reddening faces.

"Didn't expect that big of an effect." Harry said causing Ron and Hermione to go a deeper shade.

"Yeah, well what would you be like?" Ron said to Harry.

"Me? No idea, not sure I'll even live that long." Harry said without emotion.

"You better, Harry James Potter, or they'll be hell to pay." Ginny said firmly. All three of them looked at her but she was now watching Bill. Hermione alone carried a smile on her face and found it humorous.

"I second that." She said. Harry shrugged and turned to look out side the window at a very amusing Bill who was now chasing a gnome for fun, something he had begun to do lately.

"So what do we have to do today? I mean what do you do before a wedding?" Harry asked.

"Make sure the flowers are up...?" Ron said.

"Get dressed for the ceremony..." Suggested Hermione.

"Wait for Bill to freak out and then make sure he can find the alter..." Ginny put in with a smile, which was exactly what they did.

It was ten minutes till the ceremony started and Harry was ushering people to their seats. Bill was just now moving to the alter to stand next to the minister who was still dressed in all green. Some of the guests Harry recognized from the ministry and there were even a few goblins from Gringots. Most of the teachers from Hogwarts were there and who Harry learned where from Beauxbatons. Unfortunately, some of the people he had to seat were reporters and took great interest in asking personal questions that he assumed would end up in a column some where. Harry had just come back from seating one of these reporters when he saw Luna. She was wearing a rather odd looking dress that looked like it was made out of the Daily Prophet, complete with moving pictures and all. Harry walked up to her trying not to look confused.

"Hey, Luna." Harry said. "New dress?"

"Yes, like it? It seems to be a rave with the muggles so I tried to do the same thing with a bit of modification." Luna said beaming. Harry didn't think he ever seen her _beam_ with delight before.

"Yeah, looks nice." Harry stammered hopefully convincing. He watched a masked wizard fly around in a picture labeled _Masked Robber Flies Away with Minister's Cat_. Harry laughed silently to himself and then offered Luna his arm. "Shall I show you to your seat?" Luna gracefully took his arm and let him lead her. "So what do the Shlobergouts think about the wedding or are they not here?" Harry asked, to his surprise completely serious. Luna's smile faltered when he asked the question but beamed once again when she saw he wasn't mocking her. From her answer, though, Harry guessed it was at the acceptance he gave her.

"They didn't want to come. They don't like violence." Luna said.

"Violence?" Harry asked. Luna just nodded and took her seat. Harry was about to ask her what she meant when he was suddenly turned around by Ginny. Ginny had a panic look on her face, causing warning bells to go off in Harry's head.

"Harry we have a problem." She whispered. "Ron's lost the rings."

"What?!" Harry practically yelled. At this Luna looked over at them, along with several other guests near by.

"Ginny, that's a great dress, where'd you get it." Luna asked smiling. If anyone else would have said that it about the _dress from hell_,would have been an insult, but looking at Luna, Harry knew she actually _liked _it. Harry turned and stifled a laugh. He watched Ginny's face as she tried to ignore the fact that Luna had just reminded her of the Pepto Bismal dress Harry knew she had worked so hard to try and forget the last hour.

"I'll have to get the name of the shop." Ginny said kindly then turned back to Harry. "We need your help."

Harry nodded and followed her back to the house. He could have sworn as they walked he heard her mumble something about burning her dress. She led him up to the room he and Ron were sharing. There they saw Ron and Hermione on hands and knees looking for the rings. Harry and Ginny got down and started helping them. "Where'd you last see it?" Harry asked.

"He doesn't remember." Hermione said. There was a slight tint of irritation in her voice.

"I don't even remember having them." Ron said as he looked under the bunk.

"Who was the best man before Ron?" Harry asked to Ginny.

"Charlie." She said.

"Ron, can you recall Charlie giving you the rings?" Hermione asked. Ron thought for a few minutes.

"No." Ron finally said.

"So Charlie might still have the rings?" Ginny asked. Hermione sighed and left the room to go find Charlie. When she can back she held the rings up and pointedly glared at Ron. Ron walked up to Hermione and took the rings.

"Sorry." He said. Harry just shrugged and watched Ginny narrow her eyes on her brother. Harry muffled a laugh as he heard her mutter something under her breath consisting of the word _prat _as she stood up. Obviously she heard him laugh, because she shot him a glare as well. Harry just smiled at the glare that was so typically Ginny, which caused her to smirk as she left the room. Ron followed after his sister and Harry and Hermione left to go find their seats.

Harry and Hermione sat down next to the Weasley's which, to Harry's surprise, included the long lost son Percy. Then Harry heard from somewhere in the back the traditional wedding music begin, although it seemed to be altered to being played by a electric gaiter, which was not what Harry was expecting. Bill was already standing at the alter waiting for his new bride. Harry could see a tint of nerves play across Bill's face as he stood. Soon all the guests stood up and Harry watched the best men and women walk down the ile. First came Fred and Fleur's friend, then George and Gabrielle, and finally Ron and Ginny. After they all stood at their designated areas, Fleur her self came out looking more stunning then ever in a flowing white gown. She seemed to radiate pure glow of beauty in waves as she walked to Bill. As she reached the alter, her and Bill held each other's hand. They smiled brilliantly at each other and everyone knew they would last the ages. The crowd sat down and the minister began to speak.

"There are many questions in the universe and many ways to find the answers. One of the ways is through love. Love can be expressed in two ways: through friends and families or through soul mates. Not someone fate says you must be with, but someone you know down to the bottom of your soul you _need_ to be with. Someone you'll spend the rest of your life with. Someone you can't imagine a life without. A person you want to care for both in sickness and health. Someone who you will stick by in peace or war.

"We believe that if you love someone like this, that as a celebration and devotion of that love, two people can bond together through marriage. That through that bond, they can overcome anything. This is why we have gathered here today, to celebrate the bond between Fleur Delacour and William Weasley."

The minister turned towards Ron. "Do we have the rings?" Ron quickly pulled them out of his pocket and handed the rings over. The minister gave one of the rings to Bill. "If you will repeat after me... I solemnly swear to take this woman, to be my lawfully wedded wife, through sickness or health, and through rich or poor, as long as we both shall live." Bill repeated the minister and slipped the ring of Fleur's finger. Then the mister turned to Fleur. "If you will repeat after me... ... I solemnly swear to take this man, to be my lawfully wedded husband, through sickness or health, and through rich or poor, as long as we both shall live." Fleur repeated the minister and put her ring around Bills finger. Fleur and Bill grasped each others hand once again. The minister pulled a white rope out from his robe and wrapped it around their hands lightly. He mumbled a few words and then Harry saw a small amount of white light emit from Bill's and Fleur's clasped hands. "I now pronounce you two husband and wife."

"Alright, alright!" Ron announced as he stood up getting every ones attention in the room. They were all in the reception area sitting at designated tables and Ron had just stood up ready to make a speech. "Alright, now I know it is tradition for the best man to make a speech, so here goes nothing..." Ron took a big sip of his drink and then continued. "When I was little, Bill was always the one who would protect me... from Fred and George. Unfortunately for me I was defenseless once he was out of the house. However Bill would always come back and kick their ass if I asked." This caused a sensation of laughter through out the crowed.

"Ronald Weasley, watch your mouth!" Molly Weasley yelled.

"Sorry, Mum." Ron apologized. "No but really, Bill is an honest and courageous man who will always be there if you need him. I remember once the twins had decided to give me a swirly after they had changed my hair into a mass of rainbow colors. Bill was visiting the house that weekend and had heard my struggle from up stairs. So being Bill, he ran up and saved me from those two men over there who were debating about putting one of Ginny's dresses on me." The crowed erupted in laughter once again.

"I remember that!" Called Fred.

"Couldn't sit for a week!" George added only causing more laughter. At this point, Harry noticed Ginny excused herself and left heading towards the house.

"Well, one can always trust in Bill to save you from an embarrassing peril in life." Ron continued while picking up his glass. "To Bill, for being a hero at heart." Everyone took a sip from their glass and Fleur kissed Bill lightly. "Now, I met Fleur when she was still in school." Ron continued. "Her and my best mate Harry over here were going head to head in some school challenge. Now, when she visited our school, she defiantly left her mark. I mean here was this beautiful witch, who was smart, and confident in herself on any grounds. Now after she left, I didn't see her again till she was with Bill. Now at first I thought as wonderful as she seems she doesn't deserve my big brother. Then I got to know her and I'm thinking it's the other way around." Several people laughed and Fleur blushed. "How he ended up with such a fantastic woman I don't know. However I'm glad he did and we've all gotten to know her. So to Fleur, welcome to the Weasley family." The crowed all took a drink and clapped for Ron and the new couple. Ron took a seat next to Hermione again and the crowed started talking once more.

"That was great, Ron." Harry said.

"Thanks, Hermione helped." Ron said taking his girlfriends hand.

"No I didn't." Hermione said surprised.

"Sure you did, you made me sit down and write it didn't you?" Ron said.

"Well, yes, but I didn't help you _write_ it." Hermione retorted.

"Same difference." Ron shrugged.

"When are you three leaving?" Mr. Weasley asked changing the subject. Harry could see her face held a worry expression.

"I promised Ron we could stay for a few days." Harry answered.

"But only two or three." Ron said.

"And then all of us think we should be moving on." Hermione added.

"Where will you be going?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"We will be staying at Number 12." Harry said. "There's plenty of room there."

"And its safe from any Death Eaters." Ron added and Mrs. Weasley gave him a weak smile.

Harry looked over to the band playing a song called "That Broom She Rides" and watched as Bill and Fleur danced in front of them. Then he noticed Ginny walk up on the stage and suddenly, time slowed down. His heart caught in his throat as soon as he saw her. She had let her long hair down from the ceremony. Her red locks curled around her face and caught the light from the stage so the edges flamed. She had changed from her bridesmaid dress into a sleek long green dress that fit the curves of her body in every right way. Her right side was slit, allowing Harry to glimpse a bit more of her leg then he was used to.

"Molly, did you buy her that?" Harry heard an alarmed Mr. Weasley ask his wife.

"Of course not." Mrs. Weasley said.

"I did." Hermione said in the background, for Harry could not seem to look away. "She owled me a while ago with a picture and asked me what I thought. She had all but four Galleons that she had saved up; I gave her the rest."

"But where did she get the money?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I don't know." Hermione said.

"She learned how to fix the muggle things Mr. Weasley brakes." Harry said still awe struck, not being able to tear his eyes away. "And she gets paid by Fred and George occasionally for testing their products. She told me about it once last summer. I didn't know what she was saving it for though."

The song stopped and Ginny was now walking to the front of the stage with a microphone magically powered with the _Sonorus_ charm. Everyone stopped what they were doing. The party fell into silences as all eyes fell on Ginny. Her eyes swept the crowed pausing only a moment on Harry before they found Bill and Fleur.

"I hope you two don't mind," Ginny said to the newly wed smiling. "But I would like to sing a song for you that I have been preparing." Bill smiled happily and nodded. Fleur looked so touched that Harry was sure he saw a tear of happiness fall down her check. "All right then." She said and then gave a signal to the band to start the music. They played for a few moments, introducing the slow, and yet fast, beautiful tone. Ginny brought the microphone to her lips and began to sing.

"_Wounding through the woods... Lost and oh so scared... Then I saw you from a far... I never knew such perfection... _

"_This is just a dream. Please don't let me wake... This is just a memory. A conjure from the past... Please don't let me wake. I don't wish to wake._

"_You walked up to me... Took my hand and led me out... Brushed away the tears that fallen... Took away the dark... Trusted me with your most deepest secrets... Showed me your heart... I never knew such perfection... never such purity..._

"_This is just a dream. Please don't let me wake... This is just a memory. A conjure from the past... Please don't let me wake. I don't wish to wake._

"_Walked me out to the light... Shared a moment in time... left your mark in my life... Tied our hearts with a string... Stood by with every thing... You're my beacon of light in this dark... Never have I been so blessed... Never have I been so complete..._

"_This is just a dream. Please don't let me wake... This is just a memory. A conjure from the past... Please don't let me wake. I don't wish to wake._

"_Now I see your face so clear... Smiling at me with out fear... Can't believe I'm still not dreaming... This can't be real... But I can see your eyes shining... Arms around me... Warm to feel..._

"_This is just a dream. Please don't let me wake... This is just a memory. A conjure from the past... Please don't let me wake. I don't wish to wake... This is just a dream. Please don't let me wake... This is just a memory. A conjure from the past... Please don't let me wake. I don't wish to wake."_

The song ended and the small crowed roared their applause. Harry found himself walking towards the stage before he even realized what he was doing. Ginny put down her microphone, thanked the band, and walked off the stage. She was happily greeted by Bill and Fleur who were hugging her and thanking her profoundly. When she turned around she saw Harry who was still in the daze of awe.

"Harry..." She said and smiled warmly. "Well, how did I do, honestly?"

"The angles will be weeping in jealousy when they find out." Harry said to his surprise. "It was beautiful, Gin."

"Thank you." She said softly. With out thinking about it, Harry took a step closer and kissed her. Less then a moment later, Ginny wrapped both arms around his neck and deepened the all ready passionate kiss. Everything around them seemed to melt and no longer was important. The whole world with all its problems was a blur, leaving only them standing in the middle locked in each others embrace. It all ended too fast as Harry felt himself being ripped away from Ginny, crashing back into a world with a very angry Ron yelling at him.

"What are you doing?!" Ron yelled. "What if you-know-who found out about this?"

"Who?" Harry asked confused trying to clear his mind.

"Voldemort, Harry." Hermione said softly understanding exactly what was going on.

"Vold-?" Harry started and then his eyes went wide remembering exactly why he had been holding back from being with Ginny. Harry put a hand over his eyes. It was as if the freedom that came from kissing Ginny had been stripped from him; leaving him naked in front of the load of the world being placed once again on his back.

"Harry... please...?" Ginny begged him softly pushing past Ron. The sound in her voice nearly shattered his heart.

"Ginny... we ca-" He began.

"Please, Harry... don't push me away again..." She pleaded. Before Harry could answer, there was a scream off in the distance.


	9. Chapter 9: One less Weasley

**Chapter 9: One Less Weasley**

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all turned around to see who screamed. There at the other side of the tent were a group of Death Eaters. Sprawled at their feet were a bloody mass of the first unfortunate guest to become their victims. Harry heard someone swear and then the whole scene broke into action. Death Eaters where sending unforgivable curses every where and guests were sending their own set of hexes back. The four friends immediately brought out their wands.

"Duck!" yelled Harry as one of the Death Eaters sent an _Avada Kedavra_ straight at them. The group quickly jumped out of the way as the spell flew past them hitting a table instead. The table turned into black ash where it was hit by the spell. However, the spell had succeeded in splitting the four apart.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Hermione yelled disarming the closest Death Eater who was then sent hurtling back by someone else's spell. Harry rolled to his feet in front of Hermione.

"_Impendimenta_!" Harry said freezing a Death Eater.

"Harry watch ou-" Hermione began but Harry had already been hit in the chest but some spell causing him to fly across the tent to the feet of a Death Eater.

"Hello Potter." Harry heard Draco Malfoy say. "Fancy seeing you here." Harry didn't even bother to waist time with a retort. He grabbed a knife that had fallen off an upturned table and jabbed in into Malfoy's foot. Malfoy screamed and Harry stood up and punched Draco in the face so hard it sent him hurdling to the ground. Harry then saw his wand on the ground and dove for it barely missing the blast of another spell. He swung to his side to avoid a stream of green light aimed for his chest.

"_Fulguritus_!" Harry yelled aiming at a Death Eater. A bolt of lighting shot out of the tip of his wand and hit the masked man in the arm, but it was good enough to send him shrieking to the ground. Harry turned around to meet his next opponent only to find his wand flying out of his hand.

"Still haven't learned have you, Potter?" A voice came from behind the masked man, but Harry didn't need the mask off to know who that voice belonged to.

"Oh, I've learned a lot since we last met, _Snape_." Harry said through gritted teeth.

"I doubt it, Potter. You couldn't keep your mind shut off for a minute. Your thoughts were practically screaming for all Death Eaters to hear." Snape smirked. "But I didn't stop by for a little reprimanding, although I doubt it would do any good. You'll always be as pathetic at learning lessons as your father. I'm afraid your mother's genes never made it that far with you." Harry saw a glint of pleasure in Snape's eyes, he was immensely enjoying this. "I'm here about the plan Dumbledore had to bring down the Dark Lord." Then he said in a low voice, "I've found a problem with it."

"Don't you dare speak his name, you murderous bastard." Harry said in full hate. "And you're wrong, I have learned something."

"Really, doubt it." Snape sneered shaking Harry's wand.

"I've learned always to trust Hermione to get your back." Harry said as Snape's eyes widened. Hermione was standing behind Snape and cast _Expelliarmus_ sending Snape flying back unconscious. Harry had to duck to avoid being hit by the man's flying form hurtling past him. Harry picked up his wand which Snape had dropped. "Thanks." Harry said to Hermione.

"What else are best friends for." Hermione shrugged. Harry turned around as they heard a secession of loud pops announcing the disapparating of the retreating Death Eaters. Harry looked back at Snape just quick enough to see a Death Eater disapparate away with him.

"Merlin I hate that man..." Harry mumbled and turned back to Hermione. "Come on we better find the others." After seeing all the conscious Death Eaters were gone Harry and Hermione split up to go find everyone.

When Harry found Ginny, she was crying over a body. When he stepped closer he saw it was Percy. Ginny was holding Percy's shirt in her fists as she lay across his chest. Tears were streaming down her face as she kept repeating the word "no". Harry went over to Ginny and gently pulled her away from her brother's dead body. Ginny swung her arms around his neck and continued to cry on his shoulder. Harry held her close and whispered comforting sounds in her ear.

"He was protecting her." Fred said standing next to him. "Death Eater sent the killing curse right at her. Jumped in front of it, he did."

"I would of first, but he was quicker." George said standing next to Fred. Ginny looked over at George and went over to give him a hug.

"Don't you dare." She said. Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to face Ron. Harry never thought he'd seen Ron's face so red in fury. Before he even knew it, Ron's fist had made contact with his jaw and he was stumbling back from the blow.

"This is your fault!" Ron yelled. Harry straightened up rubbing his jaw.

"What?" He asked confused and shook his head as if to get rid of the pain. He looked back at Ron only to be greeted by his fist hitting the side of his head. Harry hit the ground, slightly dazed, and preparing to dodge the next blow.

"Ron, stop it!" Ginny yelled and stood in front of him.

"Did you hear what that killer said before he sent the curse at you?" Ron asked in a dangerous tone. Ginny didn't seem to care. "He said 'look, there's the girl Potter loves!' and then he killed Percy!"

"What?" Harry said getting up in disbelief. He had been so careful to prevent that knowledge from reaching Voldemort's ears. How did he find out? Harry had broken up with her, made it _seem_ clear that he no longer cared.

"This is _his_ fault." Ron said pointing at Harry and pushing past Ginny.

"I don't blame him, I blame that Death Eater and that Monster he works for!" Ginny yelled. Ron ignored her and headed towards Harry who was getting ready to have to fight his best friend. "Ron, I love him!" Ron took another swing at Harry. Harry dropped down low and swung his leg behind Ron's causing Ron to trip. Harry quickly got up and backed away. Ron was up on his feet just as fast.

"I don't want to fight, Ron." Harry said.

"Well I d-" Ron began and then jumped back when he received a slap in the face. Ron touched his face where Harry could see a hand print. Harry and Ron both looked at two very angry women. A Hermione Granger who had just slapped Ron and Ginevra Weasley standing right next to her.

"She just slapped him!" Harry heard one of the Twins exclaim in shock. Ron looked at Harry in rage, then back at Hermione, and walked off towards the house. The group just stood there in silence for a moment and then Hermione walked off after Ron.

"I'm sorry." Harry said finding it hard to speak suddenly. He could feel the guilt start to form in his stomach. He knew that he was the one to blame for this, no matter what the others said. He took a glance towards Percy's body and then started to walk towards the tent exit. However he didn't get more then a few feet before Ginny stopped him.

"Harry don't go... Please stay with me?" She said putting a hand on his arm.

"Gin, I-" Harry began to protest.

"Don't say 'can't', not after this. I won't let you keep us apart any more, not after this." She said and Harry saw beginning of anger start to form in her watery eyes. Harry turned fully in front of her and pulled her close. There was no point in hiding it anymore.

"I wasn't going to say that." Harry said. He wiped one of her tears away and looked her in the eyes. "I'll never say that again, Gin." Harry turned and looked at one of the guests who he knew was a reporter. "You work for the _Prophet_, right?" He asked the man.

"Yes." The reporter said glancing up at Harry's scar.

"Then I'll give you something your paper always was trying to get from me." Harry said looking back at Ginny.

"Really...?" The reporter took out a pad of paper and quill.

"The name of the person I love." Harry said as the reporter started writing furiously at his words. Harry leaned down and kissed Ginny.

"HARRY POTTER!! You are dead!" Harry heard a voice yell successfully jolting him from one of the most pleasant nights of sleep he had ever had.

He had fallen asleep on the couch with Ginny in his arms last night. They were both still wearing the same dress clothes from the party not wanting to bother to go change. Ginny, who was comfortably sleeping in his arms and her head on his shoulder, had now also awakened. Harry looked around to see a livid version of Ron heading his way with a paper in his hand.

"Now what did I do?" Harry asked rather stupidly.

"What did you do!? You put my sister as a target, that's what you did!" Ron yelled holding up the _Daily Prophet_. On the cover was a picture of him and Ginny locked together in a passionate embrace that Harry swore looked like from a romance movie or something.

"Did we do that?" Harry asked.

"Do what?" Hermione asked coming down the stairs.

"Not last night at any rate." Ginny said narrowing her eyes on the picture.

"What do you mean 'not last night'?" Ron asked, and then shook his head at the thought while making a disgusted look. Hermione saw the picture and her jaw dropped.

"None of you business." Ginny said flatly to Ron.

"How come you never kiss me like that?" Hermione asked Ron. Harry stifled a laugh but Ron ignored her.

"Well you still made her a target, any way!" Ron yelled.

"And I wasn't before?" Ginny asked mockingly.

"Not like this!" Ron yelled and he began to quote the paper. "'Harry Potter announced last night, after the tragedy at Arthur Weasley's estate, that he was deeply in love with Weasley's daughter, Ginevra Weasley. 'I love her more then anything.' Potter said. 'I know nothing could ever change that and I'm not scared to keep it a secrete any more.' When asked why they would deny the public the knowledge of their love Ginevra Weasley said, 'It's not like any other relationship between two people. Harry is one of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named top targets and everyone close to him also becomes a target. It wasn't a matter of keeping a secrete from the public rather then from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named him self.' The newly discovered couple say that they will no longer put their relationship 'in the dark' out of fear of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. They clearly display their lack of fear out of using He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's title and birth name while talking in common conversation without even a flinch.'"

"What's wrong with that?" Ginny asked leaning comfortably back against Harry. Harry put his arm around her and smiled. Harry liked that this reporter wasn't like Rita Skeeter who twisted everything around.

"What do you mean 'what's wrong with that'?!" Ron snapped. "You-Know-Who is going to see this as a challenge!" That wiped the smile off Harry's face, which seemed to relieve Ron a bit.

"You think so?" Harry asked concerned.

"It's possible, Harry." Hermione said sitting down in one of the overstuff chairs.

"It doesn't change anything." Ginny said. "The article is now printed. We can't do anything about it now."

"Yes you can!" Ron snapped.

"What?" Harry asked.

"You can... Bloody Hell, I don't know...Hermione?" Ron turned to her for help when he couldn't think of anything.

"I don't know..." Hermione said thinking. "I don't think there's anything they can do besides break up and even that might not work." Harry felt Ginny tense up in his arms.

"Not an option." Harry said. Ginny seemed to relax and Harry mentally kicked himself for supplying that fear.

They all heard foot steps and then turned to see Mrs. Weasley walking down the stairs. Her eyes were red and wet from crying and she had a handkerchief in her hand. She turned at the bottom of the stairs and saw them. She gave them a fake weak smile and then continued her way into the kitchen.

"We'll continue this later." Ron said and then went after his mother. Hermione gave them a sad smile and followed Ron.

"I've never seen Mum cry like that." Ginny said. Harry looked at her, sad features coming upon her face. His eyes traced the mark of a dried tear not yet washed away from the after math of last night's battle.

"I don't think she's ever had that much of a reason to cry." Harry said.

"I guess not." Ginny sighed and was the third person that morning to give him a weak smile. Harry kissed the top of her head and sat up with her still in his arms.

"As much as I love you in that dress," Harry whispered suggestively in Ginny's ear before pulling back. "I think we should go change."

"I thought you would like it." Ginny whispered.

They both got up and went up stairs to change. Harry finished first, wearing some blue jeans, a dark green t-shirt, and his dragon hide jacket. He went down to Ginny's door and waited for her to finish. When she came out she had put on some jeans that Harry notice hugged close to her curves, a white tank top, and had a grey sweater. She had wiped away the marks of the dried tears but the sorrow upon her face was still very evident. She had put her hair down and Harry brushed part of it out of her eyes before pulling her into a hug. Ginny held on to him as if she was afraid he'd disappear and cried. Harry whispered soothing words to her and just held her.

"Damn Riddle!" Ginny cried. "I hate him!"

"I know." Harry just simply said as Ginny continued to cry.

"He ruins everything!" Ginny sobbed.

"I know." Harry said. He put a little space between them and pushed her hair out of her face once again.

"Why'd Percy have to do it?" Ginny whispered pulling back. "It was supposed to be me..." She leaned against the wall for support.

"He loved you." Harry said not moving.

"He's dead because of me..." Ginny said closing her eyes.

"He's dead because of that Death Eater." Harry said. "He's dead because of Voldemort. He is not dead because of you." Harry had to wonder at the irony of it all. Last summer, this same scene had taken place only the other way around when Sirius had been killed.

"If it wasn't for me he would still be alive." Ginny said.

"No." Harry said looking in her eyes. "It was Voldemort and his followers who killed him, not you." She dimly nodded now reaching the point of accepting anything he told her. Harry gave her a hug which she gladly took.

"Damn Riddle." She said one last time and Harry smiled.

"I agree." She laughed lightly. She looked up at him and he gave her a light kiss.

"I love you." She told him.

"I love you too, Gin." Harry said and gave her another kiss. "Let's go down stairs."

"Alright." She agreed.

When they reached the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley was rushing herself with making breakfast. There seemed to be hardly a second when she wasn't hurrying trying to make something. Harry supposed she was cooking to keep her mind clear, considering the table already had enough food to feed two Weasley size families.

"Mum?" Ginny asked.

"Sit down and eat breakfast, dear." Mrs. Weasley said not turning around.

"Mum, I think you made enough." Ron said from the table. He and Hermione were already sitting down, but had not touched the food.

"No, no..." Mrs. Weasley said continuing to cook. She paused for a moment and Harry saw her shoulders shake from a silent sob.

"Mum, I think you should sit down." Ginny said softly.

"No. I'm fine." Mrs. Weasley said. "Sit down and eat your breakfast, all of you."

"Molly..." Mr. Weasley said coming in the room. He went over and pulled his wife away from the cooking.

"Arthur, don't." Mrs. Weasley protested, but he continued to walk her out of the room.

"Ron, will you please put out the stove?" Mr. Weasley asked and Ron nodded. Mr. Weasley took his wife up stairs, leaving the four sitting at the table. Ron took care of the stove like he was asked and then sat back down next to Hermione.

"We have to leave." Ron said.

"No, you should be here for your family." Harry said. "We can leave later."

"No." Ron said. "I don't want to be here. We can't do anything here."

"Ron, I think-" Hermione began.

"No." Ron repeated. "If we don't leave now we won't ever leave."

"He's right." Ginny said.

"We'll leave tomorrow morning, then." Harry said. "Make sure you have everything."

"Good." Ron said.

"I'm coming." Ginny said.

"It's too dangerous." Ron said looking at her. "You're staying here."

"No." Ginny seemed to state.

"You can't use magic." Harry said.

"I can if it depends on a life." Ginny protested.

"You're not coming." Ron said.

"Yes I am." Ginny said calmly.

"It's not safe." Harry stated.

"No place is any longer, not even here." Hermione put in.

"Whose side are you on?" Ron asked Hermione.

"No ones." Hermione said.

"I'm coming." Ginny said again.

"No you're not." Ron said then turned towards Harry. "Tell her she's not."

"I can't." Harry said.

"A ruddy lot of good you are." Ron said and stood up. He left the room and they heard him go up stairs.

"Come on, let's go pack." Hermione said to Ginny and the girls left.

Harry sat there at the table by himself wondering about the last 24 hours. Bill had married, Luna had predicted violence, Percy had died, Ginny and him had gotten back together, they had unknowingly sent a challenge to Voldemort, and now all four of them were leaving tomorrow to go after the Horcruxes. Life was most definitely a wonder.

**A/N:** Thank you for your time, that is the end of the series of "Before the Journey" formaly known as "A Ripple in Time". If I deside to make a sequal I will finish it before I post it, so you don't have these long gaps between posts like you unfortunatly had to sit through with this story.


End file.
